


Love of Rainbows

by TheRedRedness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Everyone has a bashing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Marinette protection squad, Maybe minor I'm not sure yet, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, The Bourret siblings are badasses, The Lila Roleplayer is Not Welcome Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/TheRedRedness
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Zara Bourret were childhood best friends. Zara began developing feelings for her. Zara thought about confessing to her but her family decides to move away. When she came back to France and discovered what’s been happening to Marinette. Things will get ugly cause no one messes with her friends, especially her.





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This is also been my mind. Before you read this don’t get me wrong, I also ship Marc x Nathaniel but I felt like wanting to write this after reading some Marinette x Oc stories here.

Zara Bourret and her brother, Henri Bourret are back in France after spending 5 years in the United Kingdom. The Bourret family is well known because of her mom and dad, Eloise and Joseph Bourret.

Eloise is a retired famous race car driver and actress, and Joseph is a wrestler who went by the name Lucas Leroy. They met when Eloise was a guest on the wrestling show and watched him wrestled and won. They became good friends for a few months before announcing their relationship. They announced their marriage a year later. After 2 years, Eloise gave birth to Henri and then a year later, gave birth to Zara. Eloise and Joseph tried to keep them out of the public eye and was able to give them a normal childhood.

Joseph taught Zara and Henri how to wrestle during their childhoods. Henri didn't like it but Zara loved it. It inspired her to start training early to be a wrestler. Eloise is also a talented artist too so she taught both of them to draw. Zara was okay at it, but Henri had complete interest in it. Now he's a talented artist and people predicted he'll be making comic books, or be a world-famous artist since he frequently posted his arts online and got tons of likes from it.

While being hidden away from the spotlight, Zara and Henri were able to attend public schools and that's where Zara met Marinette.

God Zara loved that girl. They were paired up for a project one time and it went well. After that they became friends, then good friends, then close friends, then best friends. They were very transparent with each other. Tom and Sabine loved Zara and Eloise and Joseph loved Marinette too, they often spend the night at each other houses. Henri also liked Marinette. Sometimes, when Zara is sick, Henri would be Marinette best friend.

Around that time, Zara began developing feelings for Marinette. She kept it from her family but Henri found out after a few days. He confronted her about it but Zara told him not to tell Marinette and their parents, but Henri supported her and didn't tell anyone about it. Also, Henri suspected that he might be gay too but not completely sure. They became the trio friendship and Zara hoped their friendship wouldn't break. Oh how Zara was wrong.

The friendship broke when Zara was 10 and Henri was 11. Eloise and Joseph announced that they'll be moving to the United Kingdom. The Bourret siblings protested that they loved France and wanted to stay, but the parents made their choice and already packed up some stuff. They both told Marinette about it and she was disappointed, but the trio made a promise that they'll remember each other forever. Zara and Henri didn't break it, but they're not sure if Marinette forgot about it.

The Bourret family decided to go back to France because Zara can train better for wrestling and Henri heard about great art programs there. Zara had improved so much on wrestling now that she can defend herself and maybe be a superstar someday. Henri became more talented at drawing that he's been looking for a writer since he's not good at writing stories. After moving into a beautiful mansion, the parents tell them that they applied them to Collège Françoise Dupont and will be starting there tomorrow and that a limo will be taking them there and bringing them home.

While unpacking, Zara couldn't help but question this.

Does Marinette still remember her? Or the promise she did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zara: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b2/c7/21/b2c7211ddd2528470b81f07361f9d43a.jpg
> 
> Henri: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ab/c8/ca/abc8cacdf3f9fb14b409127fdfbc7759.jpg
> 
> (Both pictures goes to their original owners!)


	2. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bourret siblings are well known throughout the school. They thought the students were okay, but after meeting Marinette, their thoughts immediately changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very tired while writing the first chapter so that's why it's short. I promise I'll try to make it longer for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> Zara: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/53/d3/ec/53d3ec76ce3337fbfb8516c102f421ba.jpg
> 
> Henri: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/dd/3f/15/dd3f15fa7a6678c67030ab3cb38a5797.jpg

Zara loved to wake up when she was a child, but now that she's 15, she hated it. Henri used to make fun of her but now, the siblings cared for each other. They still fight over something, but in the end, they worked it out. She got up, well actually, Henri had to come in and dragged her out of her bed. They both went into separate bathrooms and changed their pajamas into their casual clothes (In the description above!), and went downstairs to eat breakfast. The parents told them that since they're back in France now, they're gonna have to go through interviews and Eloise and Joseph have to go to meetings to discuss where Zara and Joseph can go practice wrestling and Henri can go practice drawings, so the parents will be gone often for a while. But the siblings are fine with it since they're used to being in the spotlight now. "Also one more thing, if someone asks you for an interview, don't do it." Her mother said, "Okay." the siblings said at the same time.

After eating, they all went outside as a black limo droved and parked in front of the gates. The chauffeur got out of the limo and introduced himself as Raphel Darrell. Zara assumed he might be in his late 20's to early '30s. His hair is nicely slicked back brown and his eyes are the same colors. His suit is the same color as the limo. Eloise told Raphel to take Zara and Henri to Françoise Dupont and to come back and take them to a meeting. "Yes, madame." Raphel reported as the sibling got into the limo. "Oh please, call me Elosie." Eloise explained, "Okay then, Eloise. I'll be back." Raphel replied then bowed down then closed the door and walked to the driver side.

They left the gate and are on their way to school. Zara was looking out of the window and Henri was drawing something in his sketchbook. Raphel looked at the mirror, seeing them bored, so he decides to start the conversation. "Is this your first time here in France?", Zara looked at the mirror and replied, "No, we were born here. We moved to the United Kingdom when we were young.", "That's what I thought, but wasn't exactly sure. I am a fan of your father by the way. His moves were outstanding!" Raphel replied back then laughed, "Were you also a fan of our mother?" Henri joined the conversation, "I'm not exactly a fan of auto racing, but I watched one of the races your mother was in, and she was terrific! It was a shock to me that she won first place in that." Raphel exclaimed. "Wow, a fan of our parents. I think we'll both will get along with you very well." Henri said happily. Zara smiled at that.

The Bourret siblings and Raphel spend a good 10 minutes chatting about their parents and their interests in wrestling and arts. When Raphel told them that they're almost at Françoise Dupont, Henri quickly fished through his bag and pulled out two sunglasses. He put one of them on and handed the other one to his sister, "What's up with the sunglasses?" Zara asked, "So that we can look badass in front of the entire school, and I don't care if you're saying no, you're wearing them!" Henri explained and Zara laughed was laughing at that while taking the sunglasses. "You do know we're already badasses right?" Zara chucked "Yeah but we'll look even more badass with them." Henri explained again and Zara couldn't help but laugh at his dumb ideas. Well, his ideas are always the best, but sometimes dumb like the sunglasses one.

The limo pulled up in front of Françoise Dupont. Zara looked through her bother passager window and she can see the students confused looks through her sunglasses. "Heres Françoise Dupont, I'll be back when it's over. Have a great first-day here!" Raphel waved them smiling. "Thanks, Raph!" Henri waved him back then turned to Zara, "You ready for this sis?" while adjusting his sunglasses, "Oh yeah bro. Let's go!" Zara exclaimed as she got her bag and Henri opened the door and got out of the limo, offering his hand to Zara who gladly accepted it and got out of the limo. Henri said bye to Raphel and closed the door then the limo drove off. Let's just say, everyone recognized them.

"Oh my god! Is that Henri and Zara Bourret?"

"Why are they coming here to Dupont?"

"I wonder how would they handle the popularity here?"

"I wonder if I could be friends with them?"

Henri and Zara walked up the stairs and into the courtyard where a bunch of students recognized them and rushed over and circled around them, asking for pictures, asking for interviews and asking for autographs, Henri and Zara knew this would happen. Henri pulled her close and looked around, spotting a door open on the second floor. Henri held Zara's arm tight and pushed his way throughout the crowd and ran up the stairs with students following them but Henri was really fast so they couldn't catch up to them. Henri quickly ran to that open door and quickly slammed it when they got in with Henri blocking the door. They both looked around which seems to be an art room with 2 students in it. "Um, Can we help you?" A girl with pigtails asked and the siblings immediately shushed them as they heard the crowd running and stopping just outside. "Uh? Where did they go?" A male voice was heard on the other side, "I don't know, we can split up and find them before class start." a female voice replied, "Great idea babe, we'll start in the cafeteria first." a different male voice was heard and then running was heard, then silence.

The sibling exhaled, finally got away from them. Then they both looked at the pigtails girl who is sitting at a table with a boy with the same color as her hair but has a rainbow shirt and a red jacket. "We're sorry if we interrupted something, we had to hide from them. We'll leave now." Zara apologized and turned around but the pigtails girl voice stopped them, "Oh no, you're fine. But why are you guys hiding from them?", Henri answered by asking "Do you know who Eloise and Joseph Bourret are?", they both nodded, then Henri continued, "Well, we're their children, and they easily recognized us. So we had to get away from them.". The girl nodded then frozen for a minute.

"Wait a minute, are you two Zara and Henri Bourret?" she asked and they both looked at each other and nodded at the same time. The girl smiled and laughed at the same time rushing up and hugged Zara. "Oh Zara, it's great to see you again!" The pigtailed girl cheerfully said as Zara stood confused. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Zara asked confused and the girl pulled away now with a frown on her face. "It's me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng remember? We were childhood best friends.". Zara thought about her childhood and remembered a girl who looked exactly like her, then it struck.

This is Zara childhood crush. And she remembered her promise.

"Oh, Marinette I remember now! It's great to see you again!" Zara cheerfully returned the hug while Henri was barricading the door with some boxes. "Oh, the pigtail girl! Great to see you again too!" Henri said while hugging her as he remembered calling her that in their childhood. "Um, hate to interrupt the moment, but how do you two know her?" The black-haired boy finally spoke, "Oh sorry Marc! We were childhood friends before they moved away!" Marinette explained.

”Oh. Well I’m Marc Anciel, I’m Marinette friend.” The boy finally introduced himself. “Oh hello Marc, are you working on something?” Zara asked as she pointed to the notebook in front of him. “Yeah, I’m working on a story and Marinette is helping me with the characters designs, but I need a new artist after what happened with the last one.” Marc answered but his voice went low after mentioning the previous artist. “I can draw pretty well, but do you mind explaining what happened with the previous one?” Henri asked, Marinette and Marc looked at each other and Marinette started explaining.

”There was a girl named Lila Rossi who came here a couple months ago. She lied about everything. She lied about Jagged Stone owning a kitten, lied about having tinnitus so she can place me at the back of a class, lied about going to Achu with Prince Ali. Just everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. I knew she was lying but she’s threatened me in the bathroom about how she’ll turn everyone against me. Marc previous artist, Nathaniel, believed her lies. He stopped working with him when Lila said she knew a better writer than Marc that would work with him and get his art noticed. Marc didn’t believe Lila since the cafeteria incident.” Marinette kept explaining, but Marc interrupted her.

”The cafeteria incident was when Lila was lying about a sprained wrist. Everyone believed her but Marinette was able to call her out about it. Then Lila said another lie that got everyone believing her again and getting angry at Marinette. I met her after the bathroom threat, telling her that I’m with her and didn’t believe in the sprained wrist when I actually sprained my own before and it was nothing like Lila said. Long story short, she made everyone in her class hate Marinette and took her job as a class representative.” Marc finished explaining everything and the siblings was shocked and angry at the whole situation.

”Oh my god, that Lila girl sounds like a bitch!” Zara said angrily, “No, no, no, Zara. Make that a super bitch for turning everyone against her and stealing her job!” Henri explained, also angrily. Now their views on everyone completely changed to hating everyone. “I’m just glad I was able to tell you that before they told you about me.” Marinette spoke, then Zara, still angry, replied “Oh I’m glad you did because now, me and Henri are gonna be your friends again and protect you for now on, even you Marc!” Zara pointed at him and continued “You still believed in Marinette after all of that, so we’ll be your friends and protect you too!” Zara shouted out. Henri agreeing with her.

Marinette looked at them in shock, then tears began forming in her eyes. Quickly, she ran and hugged the siblings, “Thank you for coming back again, and thank you for believing in us. Thank you.” She sobbed quietly, “No, thank you for telling us that now we can protect you again. Nothing will break us again, I promise.” Zara said softly, still holding and comforting her. Henri singed Marc to come over and give him a hug too. The friendship is back.

And this time, no one would ever break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying my best with this since I got tests coming up.


	3. Standing by Her Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class tried to convince the siblings that Marinette is a bully, but they're too smart enough to fall for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing else to say except I probably failed a test (again)

Zara and Marinette spend a good 10 minutes holding each other while Marc was back at the table with Henri talking about his writings and Henri had shown interest in his writing and would like to be the new artist. Marc went by without an artist for a week so he was still hesitant about it, but there's something about Henri that Made marc's stomach flutter. He stopped feeling that way after Nathaniel left him for Lila's lies, but Henri was different. He was more creative, had extreme talent in drawing, doesn't believe in Lila's lies, Marc is embarrassed on the last one, but he finds Henri really cute.

"Earth to Marc? Hello? You there?" Henri's voice snapped him back to reality. "U-Uh s-sorry! I-I'm just r-really tired!" Marc stuttered and looked down, hoping Henri didn't see the blush on his face. "It's okay. I figured that we can stop because Zara and I have to go to the office to get our schedules." Henri spoke. He'll be honest, he doesn't want to stop, he wants to keep talking with Marc. He finds that cute boy writing outstanding. Yes, he just called Marc cute, can't you blame that? That boy is like a beautiful and shy angel to him.

"O-Oh yeah I forgot about that! M-Maybe we can sneak through the school since it's on the other side of it and they're still looking for you two." Okay, Marc really needs to control his stuttering now, "Okay then, I hope we have some classes together, if not, then maybe we can sit at lunch is that's fine?" Okay, now his feelings too. "U-U-Uh yeah that'll b-be great!", "I'm really grateful that I met your Marc. Your writing makes me want to keep hanging out with you and work on the comics now." Henri smiled and let's just say, Marc is at lost for words. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Henri asked and all Marc did was a nod. They both packed up their supplies and went up to Zara and Marinette. "Okay, you girls have been hugging for 10 minutes, we need to get our schedules" Henri tried to break them up but with how's strong Zara got from wrestling, there's no way that's gonna happen.

"Awww, but I want to keep holding Mari! It's been too long since we've seen her!" Zara whined and Marinette quietly laughed at her reaction, 5 years later and she never lost her childish humor. "If you're lucky enough, maybe you'll have all the classes with her to protect her from all of those students we call here dumbasses. That might happen if we can get to the principle office." Henri tried to separate them again but failed again. Zara holds Marinette for a few more minutes before finally letting go of her. "We're both glad to be back anyways, we'll both protect you two from them until we finish here," Zara said and added, "Now you said the principal's room is across the school right?" She asked Marc. "Yeah, but with them still looking for you two, it's impossible to get there." Marc then paused for a minute, then explained, "What if I can distract them, then you all can sneak to the office?" "Yeah, that's a good idea, Marc!" Zara beamed "I agree with that too but is anyone gonna help me get rid of these boxes?!" Henri agreed too but also is trying to unstack boxes from the door that he put them there when they first entered the art room. All three rushed to help him.

It took a while due to how heavy the boxes are, but Zara mostly took care of it due to how strong she is. She thinks Marinette might be impressed or shocked that she became strong due to her lack of help, but she moved a few. They quietly opened the door to see a boy and a girl in the hallway. The boy looks pretty tall than the girl with a red and white shirt and looks muscular. The girl next to him is short and has pink hair and has what mostly look like a green and black outfit to them. "That's Kim and Alix, they're in my class." Marinette said a bit sadly "Oh, so they're dumbass #1 and #2?" Henri hissed "Yep, they are." Marc agreed, then continued "I'll distract them, the principal office is right over there across the hall." Marc pointed out and the siblings saw a door. "Okay then Marc, you can do it!" Henri quietly cheered for him and put a hand on his shoulder, Marc tensed for a minute, but relaxed. "Okay then." Marc took a breath and left the art room then walked over to Kim and Alix.

"Hey, guys." Marc put on a fake smile, they never knew that Marc hated them and thought that he liked Lila. Oh how stupid they are. "Hey Marc!" Kim said cheerfully while Alix just waved and looked over the railings looking for the siblings. "What's going on? I was in the art room and I heard a lot of shouting and running around, Is there another akuma attack?" Marc put on a confused look. In the art room, Henri put on his sunglass while Zara put on hers too and pulled her hood up. Henri saw the whole thing from the crack of the room door and the only thing that comes to his mind is "_Damn, he's a good actor._". "Oh, you didn't hear? Henri and Zara Bourret are now coming here!" Alix exclaimed excitedly then Kim added "We're trying to look for them! They came into the entrance but they ran up the stairs and now we can't find them!" Marc was about to act shocked then saw from the corner of his eye that the siblings and Marinette trying to sneak through them. Marc walked in front of them and leaned back against the railings so Kim and Alix back's are facing the siblings and Mari.

"Oh really?" Marc asked and they both nodded, "Well they're pretty famous you know? They're probably trying to find some peace or something like that?" Marc explains "Yeah that's what we thought-" Kim started explaining then Alex interuped "But Alya desperately wanted an interview with them for her ladyblog, so she made us look for them." Marc nodded, pretending to understand the situation. He turned his head and saw the door closed quietly, figuring out they got in. Marc ended the conversation with "Oh you know what? I just realized that I needed to talk with Principal Damocles about something. I'll talk to you two later, bye!" Marc walked away waving while they waved back. Finally, he can drop the act! He opened the door to reveal the siblings sitting in chairs with Marinette behind Zara and Damocles sitting behind his desks like usual. "There you are, Marc! Henri was just explaining about what you had to do to protect them. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Principal Damocles tried to apologize but Marc says "Oh no, no, no! You don't have to apologize! I'm just doing what I have to do!". Principal Damocles knew what Marc and Marinette were going through, he offered that they both can transfer to a better school but they both declined that there are only a few months left until it's over for the summer and that they'll both figure it out.

"Okay then. Zara and Henri Bourret, welcome to Collège Françoise Dupont! Your parents said that this is the only school that's accepting new students. They were both planning to send you two to Cœur but they're not accepting students until summer starts." Damocles explains that they set them both in Miss Bustier class and handed them the schedules. He also told them that due to students looking around them. They can stay in the office and will write Marinette and Marc an excuse for being late.

20 minutes went by and the bell rings for class, they stayed in the office for a while until the principal told them it's safe for them to go. Marc told them that he's in a different class and said that he'll meet them at lunch and walked off as the siblings followed Marinette to Miss Bustier class. They got to her classroom door and Marinette hovered her hand over the handle afraid about what is she about to go through since they're childhood friends. The siblings noticed it and quickly comforted her "Don't worry Mari, we won't believe a word they say and We'll always be with you." Henri comforted her and Zara cheerfully says "I'll beat their asses! All you have to do is tell me what they did okay?". Marinette turned around and hugged them "Thank you. Once again, thank you.".

Marinette opened the door and walked in with the siblings following behind her and immediately, the class glared and whispered to each other. Zara already wanted to kick their asses but Henri gripped her arm, meaning not to do it now. "Sorry I'm late Miss Bustier, the note from the principal will explain everything." Marinette handed the teacher a note and walked up to the back of the class with some students still glaring at her and some whispering. Zara tried to get her arm loose from Henri grip but his glare told her no. "Alright class" The teacher's voice stopped the glares and whispering as they all stared at the teacher now. "We have two new students joining us at Françoise Dupont! I'm sure you all know who they are but I'll let them introduce themselves." The teacher gestured to the siblings. "I'm Zara Bourret" Zara introduced herself "And I'm Henri Bourret" then Henri too, "I'm sure you all already known but we're children of Eloise and Joseph Bourret or also known as 'The racer and The wrestler'." All of the students clapped even the teacher "It's wonderful to hear that you're coming here! Go sit anywhere you like and we'll get the class started." The teacher gestured to the desks and they both looked up to Marinette who is sitting at the last desk. They both walked up to the back and Zara sat next to her at the right side, Henri at the left. They both got closer to her and Zara put her hand on Marinette back. The class was shocked to see why would they sit with a bully instead of sitting with them. Zara was able to hide a smirk on her face, "_This is going to be fun._" She thought.

Class was done early and the teacher said that she needs to go talk with the principal about the note that Marinette gave and left the class so there were about 10 minutes left. The trio packed up their stuff until they noticed a girl with auburn hair and glasses walked up to them, "Why did you two decided to sit with Marinette?" The auburn asked them. Marinette just put her head in her hands and the siblings take that as they trying to tell them that Marinette is a bully, but the Bourret siblings can play that game too. "We're childhood best friends. It's been too long since we've been together." Zara faked grinned and Henri does that too while rubbing Marinette back. "Okay, but had anyone told you what Marinette had done lately?" The auburn girl asked again and they're both confused now, Marinette told them what Lila has done to her, but didn't tell them what SHE has done. "No, what had she done?" Zara asked her expecting her to say kinds of stuff that Marinette would never do.

"Well after a new student named Lila Rossi came here," The Auburn pointed to a girl at the front of the room who waved, "Marinette started saying and done some horrible things to her. She pushed Lila down the stairs, stole her stuff, she even lied about some stuffs to her." the auburn listed more things angrily about all the stuffs Marinette had done. "Oh really?" Zara acted confused, not believing a word she says, now Henri says "Tell us what things she lied about." "Well Lila actually has tinnitus from saving Jagged Stone's kitten, Marinette tried to say that Jagged never owned a kitten. Also when we were helping Lila in the cafeteria when she had a sprained wrist. Marinette made it worse by throwing a napkin at her and caught with the sprained wrist! Thankfully she caught it before it hit Max's eye." The Auburn sighed. Zara and Henri wanted to find out more about the cafeteria incident. "Um, do you mind telling us more about the cafeteria story?" Zara asked.

"Oh sorry! I should've made it understanding for you two. When Lila sprained her wrist, Marinette tried to prove that she faked it by throwing a napkin at her. She caught it but it made her wrist worse. She said that when she went to India a year ago, she saw a man eyes getting gouged out by a napkin thrown at him. Max was standing near Lila during that. She said that she caught it before it gouged out max eyes. We just can't believe someone like her would do something like that!" The auburn explained and angrily glaring at Marinette. "_Wow, what a dumb ass lie! I can't believe people actually fell for that!_" Zara thought angrily. She gently pushed Marinette to her brother who held her. Zara stood up and smiled as she asked 'Hey auburn quick question? Just how dumb are you?". She heard everyone gasped and Marinette snapped her head up shocked as Henri quietly laughed.

"W-What did you just say?" Auburn asked shocked and confused, Zara smiled as she repeated "I said how dumb are you? Clearly you're stupid enough to fall for that bitch lies." pointing at the auburn girl chest. The auburn tried to say something but Zara interrupted "No, no, let me finish! My dad was wrestling there last year, he never saw things like that happen there. Also, about that Jagged Stone lie, my mom met him one time during a race. He said that he clearly loves Fang and would never own another pet! He's also not allergic to cats by the way." Zara sneered and smirked seeing auburn's face half shocked and half angrily, everyone else is just shocked at what've she done. She pushed auburn aside and faced the whole class, "Clearly you're all idiots! I can't believe you all think her lies is true. It's also clear that you all don't know what the internet means." Zara laughed and stopped when she heard clapping from the front of the class.

The source turned out to be from a blonde girl with sunglasses on her head. "Finally! Someone else who doesn't believe in and proves that Lie-la lies are fake!" said in a snobbish voice. Zara bowed down and said a 'Thank you." as the class was still in shock from her and the blonde girl. Zara turned to the auburn and said "This is how I compared you, a dumbass, and her," gestured to the blonde, "a smartass.". Finally, the bell rings as Zara left a smirk on her face as the entire class saw. Grabbed her bag and walked down with Henri following her and holding Marinette arm while she is still in shock. They left the class as Zara had an evil smirk on her face and had a thought.

"_It's time to play the liar's game._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Tumblr, but do you guys want me to make a separate account just for this? For headcanons, ideas, or something like that?


	4. Becoming Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 new peoples had decided to join the group.  
(And the class are still assholes and dumbasses, except Chloé)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating this story so long, you know how school is for me. Glad I'm on Christmas break and my inspirations for this are back.

Lunch now and words already spread around about the classroom incident. But somehow, Lila was able to place the blame on Marinette for convincing the siblings that she's the victim. Zara really wanted to take Marinette away from this toxic school, maybe when it's over for the summer, she can try to convince her parents to go to a different school and can convince Marinette to go with her. Yeah, that'll be great!

The siblings, Marinette, and Marc are in the courtyard. Marc heard about what happened and boy was he glad to hear that Zara put them in their place! Marinette was telling them about her bakery that they can go for lunch when they heard footsteps and a familiar voice "Ugh! I can't believe them now!". They all whipped their heads to see the same blonde girl from the classroom with an angry expression on her face. "What are you doing here Chloé?" Marinette asked, "_So this is Chloé._" Zara thought. "I just needed to get away from them, lie-la is telling another dumb lie and got those peasants swooning all over her." Chloé explained angrily then started taking deep breaths, calming herself down.

After finally calming down. Chloé looked at the siblings, then Marinette then looked back at the siblings then asked "How did you two know her?", "We were childhood best friends, we moved away when I was 10 and Henri was 11. We just moved back here and Mari still remembered us, so now we're friends and protecting them from that bitch-of-a-liar." Zara explained and Henri trying to muffle his laughter from what she called Lila. Chloé just nodded then looked at Marinette, she took one more deep breath then said "Can we talk somewhere private?" Marinette looked confused for a moment but answered back with "Ok but you know if you have something to say, you can tell it in front of us, they won't judge." Zara and Henri nodded at her reply. "Well, I guess it's not that private." Chloé shrugged then continued "I just wanted to say that I-I'm standing by your side now! I knew Lila was lying too but Adrien told me not to tell anyone. He yelled at me outside of the cafeteria about that and I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm over him now that he wouldn't do anything about it. So, can we," She paused, "Start over?" she finished while staring at the ground.

Marinette was shocked that Chloé now wanted to be friends with her after all of those years she bullied her. Marinette knew that she took the personality after her mother but still, she was shocked. "Are you sure it's not because you wanted to hang out with them?" gesturing to the siblings. She was just making sure. "Well I do think they're cool but no, that's not the reason." Chloé continued, "It's because I realized that you were just trying to protect them before she took your job. You're strong, caring, you even helped me got back with my mom after what I've done to you. I'm not like any of that. I wanted to stand by your side so that we can start over and teach me how to be like you." Chloé confessed.

Chloé looked down again, hearing the hushed whispering from the group, she looked up when she heard "Okay Chloé. I'll accept you in the group and teach you how to be like me, but under one condition." Marinette paused, "If you're going to be with us for now on, you are not allowed to bully other people again, that also includes Lila." '_What?! Why not her after what she had done to you?!_' Zara thought angrily, remained calm. She doesn't want to do anything to hurt Marinette, but it'll be hard since she wants to beat Lila up very much.

Chloé groaned. "Okay, I'll try not to, but if Lila hurts you again, I don't care about what you say cause I'll expose her someday.", "I'll accept that." Marinette smiled. Zara's hates about Lila was quickly replaced with bubbly and joyful feelings. Her feelings again developed, but she chooses to wait until they get to know each other again. Zara's phone buzzed in her bag, confused, she looked for her phone and pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number.

The text said: _I heard you're back in Paris, is this true? Btw this is Lucie <3_

Lucie Houle. Oh, Zara could never forget her. Lucie is the daughter of Kathleen Houle, the most famous actress, writer, and fashion designer. They met in elementary and they became close friends, but not super close like Marinette. Lucie would do anything for her back then, she was like a personal minion, but not a slave! Zara cares for her. Now that Zara remembers her again, how did Lucie get her number?

_Yes, that is true, but how did you get my number?_

_My mom still has your parent's number. She texted them and they gave me and your brother's numbers._

_Oh that makes sense now, glad to hear from you again!_

_They also told texted me that you two both attend Françoise Dupont. There's a cafe close to there called 'Impresso Espresso Bristro', my school is on break so I'm available anytime to meet!_

Zara looked at the group, then the text. She would like another person to protect Marinette and Marc, so why not? "Hey guys!" Zara interrupted a conversation. "I got a text from an old friend saying that she would like to see us at a cafe not too far from here." Zara explained and Henri gave a confused look "Who? Better not be Lie-la posing as someone.", "Well do you remember Lucie Houle?" Henri's eyes light up as Zara finish the question. "Who's Lucie Houle?" Marc asked, "She's one of our close friends back in elementary." Henri answered, "Her mom is Kathleen Houle, the most famous fashion designer, writer, and actress. She actually worked with my mom before she went on to become famous." Chloé added.

"Yep, that's her. She just texted me that she heard we're back so she wanted to meet us again at a cafe not too far from here. Any of you are interested?" Zara explained and asked them. "Well, I'm interested just to get away from here." Chloé stated, "We both haven't seen her since we moved, so it might be nice to see her again. You want to come too?" Henri spoke and asked Marc who nodded at the question. "Okay then. What about you Marinette? You want to come with us?" Zara hoped Marinette says yes just to take her away from this place.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind going." Marinette says with a smile on her face. That smile just made Zara feel all bubbly inside. She texted Lucie saying that they're on their way and will be bringing some friends. Lucie texted back pretty quickly saying that she doesn't mind that. "Ok friends, off to the cafe!"

\-----AT THE CAFE-----

The group walked into the cafe and they all noticed a girl with blonde hair like Chloé and wearing gold hoop earrings waving at them. The blonde got up from her seat and walked up to them. "Henri! Zara! You two both still look exactly the same when you both left!" The blonde girl exclaimed. "You still look the same too Lucie, you just have longer hair now." Henri pointed out to the long hair. "Thank you for that. Come sit over there with me." Lucie pointed at a table of six. They all sat down and started chatting and they're all getting along with each other very well. Lucie hoped that Henri and Marc would work together for a comic someday and even mentioned that they would be a great couple. Marc blushed very brightly and kept his head down while Henri blushed too but not too much and started looking at other things pretending not to listen to her.

Lucie chatted with the girls and she got along with Chloé when they both have a few things in common. Fashion, money, and some similar taste in music. When she talked to Marinette, she sort of recognized her from hanging out with Zara a lot as kids. Marinette was talking about her parent's bakery. "_Marinette sure is interesting, Zara is lucky to have her._" Lucie thought, then spoke, "Wow that's really cool, I'd love to visit it someday.", "You can! I'll make sure to make some delicious macaroons for you to have." Marinette said with a cheerful smile. Lucie giggled and decided to change the subject. "So, have you thought about doing something after you graduate?" Lucie asked, "Oh, well I am interested in becoming a fashion designer and starting my own company. I had designed outfits for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale!" Marinette answered happily at that.

"Wow...Jagged and Clara?!" Lucie was amazed to hear that, "Do you have some outfits I can see?" Lucie asked, wanting to see her designs. It would be great if she could work for her mom. Her mom would help her rise to fame if her mom liked the designs. "Yeah I do have some saved on my phone. Hang on." Marinette fished through her small bag, pulled out her phone and started going through something. "Here are some of the designs I saved." Marinette handed the phone to Lucie. Lucie scrolled through a few pictures of Marinette's designs and they are breath-taking in Lucie's opinion. Marinette's outfits designs would be amazing for Houle Prime Fashion, a fashion company her mother owns. "Woah...they're all so stunning. Can you send them to me? I'm sure my mom would love it. Maybe you could work for her. She'll help you get noticed in the fashion industries." Lucie handed back her phone while also writing her own phone number and handing it to her.

"Aww, thank you and I'll send them." Marinette accepts the phone number and looked at her own phone. "Oh! It's almost time for class to start again so we better head back." Marinette puts her phone and Lucie's number in the small bag. Marc, Henri, Chloé, and Zara are getting up too, packing up to go back. They left and Lucie was paying the cashier for the coffee she got when she came in here. She finished paying and felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see her old childhood friend, Zara, with a serious face.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking about getting Tumblr for this. For drawings and questions. Do you think so too?
> 
> Also, this is Lucie: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/56/47/12/564712c6635d2a63b73d505706e95f92.jpg  
And her outfit: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3a/20/e2/3a20e234eb09a81cd01de0514c3a7501.jpg


	5. Playing the Liar's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to play the liar's game with the help of Lucie and Henri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky I'm still in the mood to write.

"Okay...what do you need to talk about?" Lucie asked, "I prefer to take this outside." Zara said in a serious tone. Lucie nodded and walked out of the cafe with Zara following her. Zara took her arm and led her to a nearby alleyway. After making sure that there's nobody around, Zara spoke "You know that Marinette is a sweet girl right?" Zara has to tell her what's going on and hoping that Lucie can help. "Yes, she seems very sweet, I want to hang out with her more." Lucie replied a bit worried about her old childhood friend, "Well, Marinette doesn't always have a happy face on her. She's been getting bullied recently at school." Zara said looking down. She heard Lucie gasped, "Oh no, how could they do that to a sweet girl like her?!" Lucie asked now full of worry. Zara began explaining.

"Well, Marinette told me that a few months ago, some liar named Lila Rossi transferred to Dupont and started lying about a bunch of things. Her lies can easily be proven false by searching the internet but somehow, her entire class believed in the liar and started swooning all over her. Marinette, Marc, and Chloe knew that she was lying but the class wouldn't believe in them. Marinette told me that one time Lila was lying about a sprained wrist in the cafeteria. Marinette proved that she was lying by throwing a napkin at her and she caught it with the 'sprained' wrist. But she got everyone to believe in her again by claiming that she saw some guy eyes getting gouged out by a napkin. Everyone became mad at Marinette after that."

Lucie has the look of anger and disgust on her face. "Okay, two things." While holding up two fingers. "Number one, that is like the stupidest lie ever. I can't believe they're dumb enough to fall for that. Number two, I also can't believe they would get mad at her after proving that Lila's lying." Lucie spoke angrily, "Well it gets even worse." Zara spoke while fuming inside. Lucie stopped speaking and let her continue. "After everyone got mad at her. Marinette went to the bathroom and Lila followed her. Lila cornered her in the bathroom and threatened her that she'll turn everyone against her and she took her job as a class representative. After that, Lila began lying about Marinette bullying her and the class is still defending Lila and angry at Marinette."

Now Lucie wants to kill the class, all because of some liar wants attention or something like that? Lucie was about to explode until Zara spoke again, but with a smile on her face. "Right now, I'm choosing to play her game. I do have a plan in mind but I need your help. You were willing to do anything for me back then, so now I don't know if you'll help me with it.". "I'm in, Zara. I don't care what I have to do. Nobody bullies the sweet girl. I'm willing to destroy that liar's life if I have too!" Lucie with an evil smile on her face. Zara smiled too. "Excellent, I remember hearing that one of them wants to interview me so they may have a website. I already have a plan with that but I need to find out who."

"Well, you're in luck because I've taken a class on technology so I know how to hack and mess up things." Lucie said still with that evil smile. "Perfect. I'll find out who has the website. I'll send you the website and you'll do your job. Agree?" Zara explained as Lucie gave a thumbs up still with that smile. "Great, I have to get to class now, I'll find out who, so bye! Great to see you again!" Zara waved as she walked away with Lucie waving back too.

That liar is going down.

\-----BACK AT SCHOOL-----

"Hey, Henri!" Zara yelled just loud enough for him to hear. He turned around to see her pushing him away from the classroom until she was sure nobody could hear them. "What's up? What's going on?" Henri was confused, Zara didn't have time to explain. "I'll explain later, right now I need you to distract the class while I do something. I'll let you play your music as high as you want at home after this but please, I need your help.", "As high as I want-", "YES! AS HIGH AS YOU WANT!" Zara shouted and interrupted him. "Ok! Uhh..." Henri looked around until he noticed the art room. "Ok, I know what to do. You just go to class okay?" Zara nodded and Henri ran off while Zara walked to class like usual.

Zara walked in and sat down next to Marinette just as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and started taking attendance. After saying everyone's names, the look of confusion was on her face. "Have any of you seen Henri Bourret?" The teacher asked. The class mumbled in confusion saying that they have seen him but he walked away somewhere. A few seconds after that, a loud crashing sound was heard and a scream was also heard, that was Henri scream. "What the heck was that?!" Auburn asked, "I don't know but I think it's coming from somewhere in the school." A boy with glasses next to her answered. Everyone rushed out as another one of Henri's scream was heard. "I think it's coming from the art room!" The same boy shouted out as they all ran off leaving Zara alone in the class. "_Thank you, Henri! I owe you one!_" Zara thought. as she started searching through bags. She was having no luck until she came across the auburn girl's bag. Zara pulled out the phone. It was password protected until a notification popped up on the screen from a website called the Ladyblog. "_Maybe this is the website._" Zara thought until she hears talking voices and footsteps getting closer. Zara quickly hid the phone in the pocket of her hoodie.

When Henri appeared at the door, she acted like she was worried about him. "Henri I was worried! Are you okay?" She said in her fake worried voice, "I'm okay Zara, just had a breakdown about something and almost trashed the art room." Henri said calming her down when he knew she was faking it. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I guess I just froze up worrying about what may have happened." After saying that, they were interrupted by the teacher. "Okay students. Henri is fine, he just needs to calm down. Go back to your seats please." The teacher was calming them down and gesturing them back to their seats. Henri spoke in a whisper voice, "Did you finish what you have to do?" and Zara nodded.

The class was over and the siblings and Marinette rushed out. Zara texted Lucie to meet her in the alleyway again. After 5 minutes of waiting, Lucie shows up again. "I may have found the website but the phone is password protected." Zara pulled out the auburn's phone and handed it to Lucie. "Oh, okay. I'll see if I can do something about that. I'll text you if I find something useful. Thank you." Lucie took the phone and Zara nodded and walked away. She got to the front of the school just in time as the limo shows up. They both got in the limo and they left the school. Henri started speaking, "I deserve an explanation for why you want to fake a breakdown in the art room.", "I'll explain everything when we get home." Zara promised that.

They arrived back at the mansion and Raphel opened the door of the limo for them to get out. They entered the mansion and Zara began explaining everything. How Lucie agreed to the plan, how she had to steal the auburn's phone. After she finished, Henri just stared at her for a minute. "I know that I usually yell at you for doing that, but this time, I'm supporting you. That liar and her cronies are gonna get what they deserved." Henri said with a smile. Zara sighed with relief, "Thank you for understand and standing by my side.", "No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go annoy you with my music." Henri laughed as Zara groaned, she did owe him that.

Nighttime came and Zara was laying down when she got a text from Lucie. She got up from her bed to read it.

_I figured out the password but you need to look at this._

A link was sent after that. Zara tapped on it and it led her to a website or a blog called the Ladyblog. The blog was owned by a girl named Alya Césaire and it was full of videos about Lila and her amazing life. Bullshit! There were comments saying that she's lying, Alya had replied back saying that she's telling the truth and that they need to check their sources. Why can't she see through that lies?! Zara kept scrolling down until she spotted a video titled _THE TRUTH ABOUT MARINETTE!_ What?! Zara tapped the video and turned on the captions which started with "_You want to hear the truth about Marinette? Marinette is not a kind and sweet girl! She's a bully! She's been bullying Lila Rossi all because she is jealous of her. This is all of the things she had done to her!_" Zara watched the rest of the video. Listening to the horrible that Marinette had done to Lila. Zara quickly left the video. How dare Alya do this to her! She doesn't deserve the blog if it's just gonna be about Lila and her lies. She texted Lucie about the video.

_I saw the video._

_I can't believe that they would go this far to bully her._ Lucie texted back in a minute.

_I want this blog down._

_I'm on it! And I'll leave a little surprise for them. ;)_

_Thank you, and I owe you one._

_You don't owe me anything. Just doing my job protecting the sweet girl with you guys!_

Zara smiled as she turned off her phone and laid down. "Don't worry Marinette, It will all be over soon."

\-----THE NEXT DAY-----

Zara and Henri entered the school just in time to hear anguish screams coming from the second floor. "NO LILA! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

_Oh, this is going to be fun._


	6. Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the plan and Zara confronting Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers blocks sucks, and having family drama sucks too!  
But anyway, happy new year!

Shouting still coming from the second floor, Henri and Zara looked at each other and ran up the stairs and to the doorway of the classroom. What they see is Lila yelling at Alya with a phone in her hands. Classmates surrounding them and Marinette with Chloe standing near the door. They both quickly rushed to their sides.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Zara already knew, just had to fake it. "I-I don't know. I was just chatting with Chloe when Lila suddenly burst in and started shouting at Alya." Marinette grabbed Zara's arm and went closer to her, trying to hide from them. "Also half of her shouting are in Italian so I don't understand either." Chloe added. Henri decided to break it up so he can figure out more about the situation. "Okay girls! Break it up!" He went behind Lila and grabbed her arms and pulled her back with the help of an athletic guy who's name he heard was Kim. Alya was being pulled back too and comforted by a group of girls.

"Ok, any of you mind telling me what's going on?" Henri asks, "ALYA DELETED HER BLOG AND LEFT A MESSAGE SAYING I'M LYING ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Lila shouted and pointing at her. "NO, I DIDN'T DELETE MY BLOG OR LEFT A MESSAGE BECAUSE I LOST MY PHONE YESTERDAY!" Alya yelled back and was on the verge of tears. "YOU PROBABLY JUST LEFT IT AT HOME OR HIDING IT IN YOUR LOCKER! LOOK WHAT THE MESSAGE SAYS!" Lila still yelling and shoved her phone in Henri's face. Zara walked up to see the message. The phone shows a white screen and bold red words saying:

**NOBODY LIKES A LIAR, LIE-LA ROSSI**

_"So this is Lucie’s surprise. I’ll have to thank her later for that."_ Zara hid the smile and covered it with worries. "I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT! I LOST MY PHONE AFTER SCHOOL YESTERDAY AND I WOULD NEVER DO THAT LILA! I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU!" Alya yelled again, looking around frantically until her eyes landed on Marinette. Alya became angry and pulled away from the group and stomped towards Marinette. Zara noticed it and quickly ran in front of Alya and pulling Marinette behind her. "GET OUT OF MY WAY AND STAY OUT OF THIS!" Alya angrily pushed Zara aside and started yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS MARINETTE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MY BLOG MEANS TO ME!" And more words hurled at her. Words angered Zara and couldn't take it anymore. Alya raised her hand as she was about to hit Marinette. Zara rushed in and grabbed her wrist and before Alya could react, Zara slammed her to a nearby desk, strong enough that Alya couldn't escape. "What are you doing to Alya?!" A girl with pink clothing asked, "Now you girls stay out of it!" Henri blocked them from invading the two girls. "How many times is Marinette gonna tell you this? She didn't do anything to what you accuse her of." Zara spoke in a low and dangerous voice.

"Y-Yes she did! She did it because she was jealous of Lila's amazing life and because of Adrien! Didn't she tell you about him?" Huh? Adrien? Yeah, Zara heard about him. Marinette never mentioned him, well, Chloe did but still. "Adrien?" Zara asked, "Marinette has a huge crush on him! She was jealous that Adrien would prefer Lila than some Chinese girl who bullies people!" Alya yelled out, glaring at Marinette. Zara looked at Marinette still with confusion. Marinette had started tearing up and ran out of the classroom starting to cry, Chloe sent a death glare at Alya and ran out of the classroom to go after Marinette. Zara is full of rage that she gripped Alya's wrist tighter that caused her to shout out in pain.

"Get this through your thick skull Alya. You are nothing but an idiotic blogger who never even checked her sources. You are just like people who create tabloids, full of fake news and trash. They're always jumping into conclusions."

Zara now spoke dangerously that students backed away from them, even Lila. They're all scared of Zara. Zara gripped Alya's hair and pulled it back hard, causing Alya to land on the floor. Zara spots a notebook with Alya's name on it on the desk, she grabs it and started reading through it, which is full of information about her blog and some other articles. Most of her sources come from Lila, idiot.

"So Alya? This is full of facts and information from blogs, right?" Zara asked while looking at Alya who is being pulled up by the boy in glasses. "Y-Yes. It going to help me when I become a journalist." Alya spoke nervously. Zara flipped through some pages, "A journalist huh?", Zara closed the notebook and held it in front of Alya. "Well, a journalist like you don't deserve them." Zara smiled as she ripped the notebook in half, which made Alya screamed and students gasping. Zara dropped the two pieces of the notebook on the ground and laughed. She hoped that got to Alya's head. "Welp, looks like I'm done here. I need to go find Marinette now." Zara smiled and walked towards Alya who froze after that scream. Zara leaned closer to her ear and whispered,

"An idiotic person like you doesn't deserve to be a journalist."

Zara walked out of the classroom with Henri following her. He had loved how his sister handled the situation. "You can thank me later for it, right now we need to find Marinette and Chloe." Zara said and both went off to go look for them.

The truth hurts, but Alya deserves it.


	7. Akuma? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it.  
First, the siblings and Chloe comforting Marinette, then the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I just finished exams and was feeling unmotivated for a while. I'm trying to get back on it now.  
And I'm using google translate, just letting you all know because I suck at making up an original name for the villain.  


They both went down the stairs and spotted Marinette sitting on the bench with her knees tucked into her chest and crying on it. Chloe was sitting next to her trying to calm her down. They both rushed over to her, with Zara on the other side of the bench and Henri standing behind it. "She tried to leave the school. I caught her but she got a bit aggressive, then broke down crying." Chloe told them. They both started comforting Marinette too and she shouted out, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HATE ADRIEN! I HATE ALYA! I HATE THEM ALL!". Zara broke down on the inside and immediately hugged her while still trying to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. I wish I moved early to protect you before this happened." Zara spoke more of those words until Marinette stopped her, "It's okay Zara. It's not yours or Henri's fault. I just want this school year to be over already, just to get away from them.". The siblings looked at each other, then at Chloe. They looked at each other again, then back at Marinette who is now clinging to Zara with her head on her shoulder sobbing quietly. "Didn't you tell your parents what's going on so they can homeschool you or something like that?" Henri asked Marinette as he and Zara have an idea. "I tried to, but they're busy with the bakery lately. They still care about me but the bakery is starting to get noticed more and a lot of people are going there every day so it's getting busier." Marinette answered.

"Why ask that? You both have an idea?" Chloe asked, "Well, we think that if her parents can homeschool her, we can convince them to hire a tutor or take an online school until the school year ends but with them busy, maybe if we can get them not busy and tell them and our parents what Marinette is going through, her parents can take her out of here and our parents can hire a tutor until we can look around Cœur and-" Marinette interrupted Henri explanation and spoke in a rough voice from all of the cryings and shouting she had done, "I-I had thought about going to Cœur, but when I looked up the website, it's too expensive for me to go.".

"Yeah, but if we can tell both of our parents what's going on, I'm sure ours can help you can get into it. It'll take a while, but I'm sure they will." Henri finished explaining when Zara added, "Plus we can tell them today after school, you can come with us!" Marinette looked up at her looking like she's ready to give up. "You sure they can help me? I don't want to be their problem or-" Marinette tried declining but Zara wouldn't accept that, "Oh you're not going to be their problem, the class will be." Zara spoke happily at first but switched to a dangerous tone at the end. "Really?" Marinette hesitated and Zara nodded at that. "W-Well, okay then." She accepted.

"I hate to interrupt this moment but I would like to go to Cœur too, even though Lila is not targeting me. I just want to get away from all those dumb peasants here. My parents do have enough to send me there so don't worry about that." Chloe said, "Okay then, you can go too if your parents agree with it." Henri said, "Oh I'm sure they will." Chloe spoke back at him. Marinette started to smile because of all the offers they had to get away and that she has real friends protecting and being there for here. "_I guess maman was right, there will always be light coming my way._" she thought.

Marinette hugged Zara again while Zara hugged her back, Henri patting her head, and Chloe putting her hand on her shoulder. Marinette finally felt happiness again, and a feeling she recognized for Zara. Could she be developing feelings for her?

Of course, all good things must end when a loud crash was heard outside the school and a voice throughout the air.

"HENRI! ZARA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Wait! Zara recognized that voice. That voice turned out to be Alya's voice. "Oh no! An akuma attack!" Marinette yelled out. "_Wait, wait, wait, what? Akuma? What's an akuma?_ " Those questions swarmed through Zara's head. "Uhh...what's an akuma?" Henri asked now a bit scared that he heard screams. "I'll explain later! Right now, I need you two to hide! Chloe, can you find a hiding place for these two?" Marinette asked quickly, "Yes Marinette!" Chloe replied fast then grabbed Zara and Henri's wrist and ran with them following her. Marinette ran the opposite direction and Zara turned to notice it.

Zara stopped and yanks her wrist away from Chloe. "Marinette! Where are you going?" Zara yelled out worried for her, "I'm just going to find a different place to hide! I'll be safe! Don't worry about me!" Marinette yelled back and ran in the same direction while Chloe grabbed her wrist again and ran up the stairs so Zara couldn't see where Marinette was going. Chloe tried all of the doors she sees and they're all locked. Finally, she finds one that's not locked. She opens it which turns out to be a storage room, she pushed the siblings in the room and warned them. "Two things you need to know. One, try not to make too much noise, and two, don't EVER open the door for anyone! Barricade it, Okay?" The siblings nodded and Chloe shut the door and the siblings can hear her running away as they start blocking the door with boxes. After finishing, they both backed away from the door as Zara only thought about Marinette.

_I hope Marinette is okay from what's going on!_

\-----MARINETTE-----

She was able to find a hiding spot to transform. She opens her bag and Tikki flew out. "I wonder what they did after I left that caused Alya to be akumatized." Marinette questions Tikki, "I know that they were protecting you but I think that they both went a little too far with it." Tikki responds. "I think so too! I'll find out after it's over! Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette transformed and left the hiding spot as Ladybug. She grabs the yo-yo and swings all her way to school. Chat Noir is already there when Ladybug lands in the middle of the courtyard. "Hello, m'lady." Chat Noir grinned, "Hello Chat, did you see where she went?" Ladybug looked around. "I did see her, she called herself 'La Journaliste' and she was holding a notebook. I was about to fight her but then she opened her notebook and wrote something, and then some bright white guys appeared when she finished writing. After I destroyed them, she disappeared. It's like she has the same power as Evillustrator." Chat explained everything and Ladybug was trying to think from what he saw.

"She was holding a notebook right?" Ladybug asked, "Yes, it was purple-blackish." Chat answered, "And the guys appeared after she wrote something in it?" Ladybug asked again and Chat nodded at that. Ladybug thinks again for a while until she understood what's going on. "The notebook must be where the akuma is, and the bright guys are controlled by it!" Ladybug exclaimed, "That's where I think the akuma is but now, I don't know where she went." Just after Chat said that, a voice was heard from the second floor. "MARINETTE! YOU CAN'T HIDE THEM FROM ME! YOU'LL ALL PAY!"

"Found her." Ladybug said as she and Chat jumped up to the second floor. They both spotted a girl with black hair, white skin, and wearing what looks like to be a winter jumpsuit, one half is black and the other half is purple. Black gloves and black boots. The girl turned around to reveal black and purple heterochromia eyes and holding the notebook as Chat said.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! I don't have time to deal with you two!" The girl said as she started to write something in her notebook. "Alya! This is the fifth time you've been akumatized!" Ladybug yelled out while spinning her yo-yo. "It's La Journaliste!" La Journaliste yelled out as two bright guys appears and charged towards the heroes. They fought while La Journaliste walked away looking for the siblings and Marinette. The villain tried all doors but were locked. When she tried to open a door, whispering voices were heard and it was familiar to the villain.

"Aha! I've found you two!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is coming up!


	8. Akuma? (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Henri and Zara gets a miraculous. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to kick writer's block out of the way so I'm sorry if this may be confusing or sucks.  
Still using google translate for this.

La Journaliste tried opening it but it seems to be barricaded from the inside of it. Growling, she starts writing in the notebook. A bright guy appeared, grabbed the doorknob and tried to push through it for a few seconds. After that, the bright guy put his free hand on the edge of the door and started to break the door. The guy ripped off the door, tossed it over the balcony and kicked down the boxes in front of them, revealing the siblings. "You'll pay for what you've done!" La Journaliste smile evilly. Before she can do anything, a polka-dotted yo-yo wrapped around the bright guy and tugged him off the balcony, falling and landing on the courtyard and disappearing in particles.

La Journaliste turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir standing there. Ladybug had shouted out "Lucky charm!" and what appeared out of the air was a polka-dotted necklace. "A necklace?" Ladybug questioned and looked around, spotted Henri and Zara trying to sneak out but nothing was useable.

\-----ZARA-----

Zara was trying to get out of there and look for another place to hide. She noticed La Journaliste was starting to write and Ladybug was trying to look around. Zara realized that she needed to do something! Without thinking, with her wrestling practice skills, she high kicked La Journaliste from behind as the villain yelled out in pain and landing on the floor, holding her back. She dropped her notebook during it and Henri kicked the notebook away from her to Ladybug who snapped out of it and witnessed it. She picked up the notebook and was about to rip it apart but La Journaliste stood up quickly and pushed Ladybug away and grabbed her notebook back.

\-----LADYBUG-----

Ladybug saw how impressive Zara is with that high kick and Henri being quick to notice and has fast reflexives to keep the akumatized object away. Ladybug looked at the necklace, then the siblings, then back at the necklace again. An idea formed in her head. "Chat Noir! Distract La Journaliste while I go do something!" Ladybug yelled out, "Will do, m'lady!" Chat said, ready to attack. "What about us?" Henri asked, "Go hide!" Ladybug commanded and Henri grabs Zara wrist and started running while Ladybug swings away leaving Chat alone to fight La Journaliste.

Ladybug swings from buildings to buildings until she reaches the bakery. She lands on the rooftop and opens the trapdoor to her room. She lands on her bed quietly, hoping that her parents wouldn't come in. Ladybug silently walked down the stairs and walked slowly to the chair in the corner of her room. Behind the chair was a box labeled 'FABRICS', she pulled out the box and opened it revealing what was not fabric's but the miracle box.

Ladybug pulled out the miracle box and set it on the floor. She clicks on the spots and the miracle box and what the spots gave out is the fox miraculous and the turtle miraculous, the kwami's of those miraculous flew out too. "Have you thought about who you're giving them too?" Wayzz asked, "Yes. Since I've retired Carapace and Rena Rouge, I wasn't planning on giving out the miraculous, but even though it looks like I just met them, I've known them since my childhood. I'm sure they both can help us defeat La Journaliste. Can you both trust your new holders?" Ladybug explained and asked the two kwami's. Wayzz and Trixx both nodded. They both heard of what Alya and Nino had done to her when Marinette told them. They told that what Alya and Nino had recently done, it proves that they're not trusted enough to have their miraculous so that's why they're retired.

Ladybug held the two miraculous tightly as she snuck her way out of her room and closed the trap door. She swings her way back to the school. Chat Noir and La Journaliste are nowhere to be seen so Ladybug assumed they're still fighting. She first went into the locker rooms and looked at the rows of lockers, ready to defend herself. She went to the last part of it and just as she predicted, Zara came out almost punching Ladybug, but after realizing it's her, she stopped and apologized and Henri was hiding at the back corner.

"I'll explain what's going on. Zara, with your martial arts skills, and Henri, with your fast reflex skills, I figured that you'll both may help me with defeating La Journaliste." Zara and Henri now next to her were shocked now. Ladybug continued explaining. "You'll both have something called a miraculous, you say the word to transform into a superhero but you only have limited time. When it's over, come with me to a hiding place to transform back and hand them back to me, you both can't tell anyone about this. Do you both trust me?" Zara and Henri are no longer scared, they're interested now and happy to help Ladybug! They both nodded and Ladybug smiled and held out two red small boxes.

\-----ZARA-----

Zara took the box that was in front of her as Henri took his too. They both opened it at the same time when two balls of lights came out of them and circled around them then became too bright for them to see. After the light dissolved, two small half animals and half faires appear. Zara and Henri are speechless until the fox fairy spoke. "Hello there! My name is Trixx, and I'm your kwami.", introducing himself to Zara. "And my name is Wayzz! I can't grant you wishes, but I can give you superpowers." Wayzz to Henri. "Woah..." was all Henri could say, he kept staring at Wayzz until Zara waved her hand in front of his face to snap him out of it, which worked. They both introduced themselves to their kwami's.

"Anyway, you have five minutes to use your power. To transform, you say 'Trixx, let's pounce!', okay?" Zara nodded, took the necklace from the small red box and placed it around her neck. Zara had to admit, it looks beautiful on her. "You ready Zara?" Trixx asked, Zara shown a face that she is ready to fight. "Yes!" Answered by her, "Trixx, let's pounce!" Zara shouted out as the necklace began glowing and Trixx getting inside of it. After transforming, Henri was shocked with Wayzz sitting on his shoulder and Ladybug smiling. The outfit on her still looks like the one Rena Rouge had, but what changed is that she has a hood with fox ears and when she pulls back the hood, her hair changed to orange with white tips. She still has the flute.

"Woah...Zara....you look amazing!" Henri cheered and commented on how amazing the outfit is and her hair. Ladybug still smiling and laughing at how Henri is still supportive of his sister. "I'm glad you liked it, now it's your turn." Zara pointed at Wayzz still sitting on his shoulder, Wayzz flew off his shoulder and flew in front of him. "Okay Henri, you'll be doing the same thing as your sister except you'll say 'Wayzz, shell on!'. Do you understand?". Henri looked at the bracelet, smiling, he puts it on and says "Yes.". "Wayzz, shell on!", miraculous glowing and Wayzz disappearing into the bracelet and transforming now. Finishing the transformation, Zara stood there speechless, "Wow Henri, I never knew that green looks good on you.". His superhero outfit is the same as Carapace but the glasses and the hood are gone. What changed is that his hair turned green and his eyes are brighter green. "Wow, I do look good in them!" Henri replied to his sister's compliment.

"You both look great in your hero's outfits!" Ladybug likes how they look, they look better than Rena Rouge and Carapace. "Just one more thing before we go, you both need to choose a name. What would you like to be called?" Ladybug questioned both of them. Zara was thinking of a name for a moment until one appeared in her head, "What about Rusée? I like that name.", "Excellent name, Zara! Henri?" Ladybug looked at him but he's still trying to think of one. "What about turtle boy?" Zara teased and laughed. "Nice one but no." Henri thinks some more until finally. "Maybe mine could be Tortue Verte?", still thinking it's a terrible name but Ladybug responds as, "I think it's a nice name! They're better than the previous one." laughs a bit then stopped.

"It's time to go fight La Journaliste. Are you two both ready?" Ladybug asked as the siblings answered with an excited "Yes!". Ladybug told them to follow her, leaving the locker room, the school, and jumping from building to building to find Chat and La Journaliste.

_Get ready La Journaliste, you're going down!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 soon!


	9. Akuma? (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third and final part of 'Akuma?' and a little fluff at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tests really stress me out, at least I'm done now. Writing really helps me get rid of them.  
Enjoy this long chapter because I'm in a writing mood.

Jumping from building to building and no sight of Chat or La Journaliste anywhere. Zara is focused on running and jumping but on the inside, she's excited about being a superhero with her brother. She had always dreamed of becoming one when she was a fan of superheroes as a little girl but would never realize that she would become one! Zara wants to find Marinette and tell her about it but with Ladybug telling her not to tell anyone to protect her identity, she has to respect that.

She just hoped that maybe someday she could.

After a few more buildings, they started hearing screams. They must be getting closer to where Chat and the akuma are at. Screams are getting louder after a few minutes, then they found Chat and La Journaliste at a park fighting each other. Moments later, brights guys are appearing again. Ladybug stopped Tortue Verte and Rusée and ducked behind the stone rooftop railings. They're pretty high up so Chat and La Journaliste can't notice them.

Staring down at La Journaliste who was Alya, Zara growled knowing that Alya was akumatized just because she would rather believe a liar than Marinette who was trying to tell her the truth. She still doesn't regret it when she stole Alya's phone and gave it to Lucie who hacked through it and deleted the blog, but she still needs to put the phone back without Alya noticing and frame it on Lila.

"Zara! I know that you want to kill her but now's not the time since we're superheroes!" Henri's voice was loud enough to bring her back to reality, but not loud enough for the cat hero and the akuma at the park. "S-Sorry, I was thinking about how dumb it was for her to get akumatized just for believing in a liar."

"It's not your fault. I can tell you two that Alya and a few other students had been getting akumatized because of Lila, but what I don't get is that after their akumatization, they still believe in her." Ladybug told them and they both have shock and anger on their faces.

'WHAT?!" They both exclaimed but Henri with confusion and Zara with anger.

"That was my reaction too. After an akumatization, Marinette came to me and told me everything so I'm still trying to figure out why."

"How stupid do they have to be?!" Henri groaned and put his hands up to his face and rubbing his eyes while Zara was thinking about the situation. There was a situation like what Ladybug said similar back when she was attending school in the United Kingdom.

"I think I know why they're doing this to Marinette." Henri and Ladybug looked at her. "There was a situation similar to what Marinette is going through back at school in the United Kingdom. Unfortunately, I had to move back here before the ending, but I heard why. I'll tell you after this." Zara focused back at the park.

"Okay, you can tell me after I take you two somewhere private." Ladybug tried to think of a plan to get the notebook away from La Journaliste, but nothing was working. She turned to look at the new heroes. Henri's shield and Zara's flute, a plan finally comes to mind with those two. She just hopes that Chat doesn't mind the new heroes since he got along a bit with Rena Rouge and Carapace. Maybe Queen Bee would like them. Since Chloe had started hanging out and being nice to Marinette, Ladybug thought about giving the bee miraculous back to her.

"I think I have a plan now." Henri and Zara looked at Ladybug, listening now. "Tortue Verte, with your shield, and Rusée, with your flute. Those two items can help us defeat La Journaliste." Henri and Zara pulled out what Ladybug said, they both started understanding what Ladybug is saying. "Rusée, your flute can create mirages. Just think of what you want to create, play the flute, and it'll appear, got it?" Rusée looked at her flute and nodded. "Tortue Verte, you can throw your shield at those bright guys. It can cut them through and disappear. It can also do something call Shell-ter. Understand?" Henri smiled and nodded. Ladybug is glad the new ones understood it better.

Ladybug jumped over the stone railings with Rusée and Tortue Verte jumping over it too. They all landed at the park just in time to see the bright guys surrounding Chat and La Journaliste in front of them and trying to take his miraculous. Tortue Verte reacted just in time to throw his shield, cutting all of the bright guys in half, disappearing and La Journaliste ducked underneath it when it was circling back. Tortue Verte caught it as Rusée started to play the flute, thinking of a mirage. A bright orange ball appeared at the end of the flute and started getting brighter that La Journaliste had to cover her eyes. She uncovered it to see a bunch of Ladybugs, Chat Noirs, Rusées, and Tortue Vertes spread throughout the park.

They were all surrounding her as she started to panic and clutching the notebook to her chest. "Which one of you all are the real ones?!" La Journaliste shouted out as all of the mirages says at the exact time, "I'm the real one!". La Journaliste started to get overwhelmed as she starts to write again. "You all are not taking this away from me! I'm not losing!" said as the bright guys appeared, surrounding her. "Attack!" La Journaliste commanded as the bright guys started charging toward all of the heroes surrounding them as they all charged back holding their weapons. It went by too fast but after that was large amounts of dust throughout the entire park.

It was a bit hard to see through it. La Journaliste walked through it, still clutching the notebook and trying to find the real ones. She hears coughing and a while away was Ladybug, who doesn't seem to notice her. "I got you now Ladybug." La Journaliste whispered, hoping it's the real one. Clouds of dust start fading a bit so it's a bit clearer to see now. Ladybug was waving one of her arms around. La Journaliste got closer to her and grabbed her arm. Yep, it's the real one. She tucked the notebook underneath her arm and tried to grab the earrings. After a while, it got clear and La Journaliste almost got the earrings.

Well, that's until she felt pain on her left side.

She turned to see Rusée coming at her. Rusée was fast with it as she felt another pain in her stomach, realizing that Rusée is good at those types of fight. La Journalist tried to write in the notebook again until Rusée ran at her again, shoving her hand on La Journaliste's chest, running/pushing her at the same time. Rusée stopped running and pushed La Journaliste in the fountain. La Journaliste sat up, coughing and spitting out some water. She got her notebook and tried to write, but the notebook got wet and her pen wouldn't work. That's when she knew she lost.

Rusée grabbed the notebook from her hands and tossed it over to Ladybug who ripped it apart as a black butterfly flew out it. Ladybug says "No more evil-doing for you little akuma." as she swung her yo-yo around and said "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!" catching the butterfly, it opened again revealing a white one. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" After that was tossing the necklace in the air saying "Miraculous ladybug!".

Everything seems to be normal after that as Rusée got La Journaliste out of the fountain who transformed back to Alya. Alya looked up to Rusée as Tortue Verte, Chat Noir, and Ladybug walked over to them. "Rena Rouge? Carapace?" Alya asked looking at the new heroes. "No, I'm Rusée." the fox hero said as the turtle hero spoke too, "And I'm Tortue Verte.". "It's nice to meet you Alya." Rusée smiled and held her hand out as Alya shook it while confused and Tortue Verte picked up her notebook which is back to normal now and gave it back to Alya.

"Rusée?" Alya asked starting at Ladybug. "I'll explain everything Alya. Right now I want you to go back to your apartment, I'll be there soon. Okay?" Ladybug asked and Alya nodded, frowning a bit. She walked away and Chat turned to the new heroes, "Rusée and Tortue Verte? Nice to meet you two. I'm Chat Noir. Welcome to the team." Chat held his hand out as they both shook it, moments later all of their miraculous beeped.

"You can meet them both later, right now we have to transform back! Bye Chat!" Ladybug said as she gestured Tortue Verte and Rusée to follow her. "Bye m'lady!" Chat said as they went separate directions. Ladybug found an alleyway and stopped there, telling them it's safe to transform back now, and so they did. They gave their miraculous back to her.

"You both did great! I'm glad I choose you two!" Ladybug smiled and the siblings were congratulating each other. "I'm glad it's over but Zara, you said you may know why everyone is doing that to Marinette." Ladybug interrupted them as Zara remembered that.

"Oh yeah. It was similar to what's happening with Marinette. Back when Henri and I were attending school in the United Kingdom, there was a girl we sort of knew. She was achieving her goal of becoming a video game designer and had met tons of other designers who were willing to work with her when she graduates. It was all going well for her until another girl who moved to the UK. The girl was rich and had met tons of famous people because that girl's parents were singers and actors. She had lied a bit but not too much. After a few months, no one would hang out with the designer anymore. We both asked them why would they hang out with someone who was very entitled and snobby and would lie, what they said is that they're tired of hanging out with that girl. They were also jealous of her achievement, so they tossed her away like trash."

Ladybug was shocked to hear that. Were they tossing her away like trash because they're jealous? "What was I trying to say is that I think Marinette's classmates are jealous and tired of her and when Lila came along, it gave them a chance to throw Marinette away." Zara finished explaining. Ladybug was trying to hold back tears. "Okay, thanks for telling me this. I want you two both to go home now." Ladybug turned to go back home until Zara stopped her. "Wait! Where's Marinette? I need to find if she's okay!". Ladybug turned back and smiled, knowing she still has some people who care about her. "You do really care about Marinette huh?". Zara answered back with "Yes I do care about her since elementary school. Please don't tell her but I have feelings for her. Just tell me where she is." Zara swore that she could see Ladybug blushed. "I-I see that now. I took her back home. She's at Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie-" Zara ran past her before she could finish saying it. "Can you please tell me where Marc is?" Henri asked her.

Guess she found people who still care for the victim. She's happy.

It took a while for Zara to find the bakery but she ended up finding it, she stopped running at the entrance of it. Hoping that Marinette is in there, she knocked at the door a few times. After a few minutes of waiting. Zara can see through the door that the door in there opened to dry-eyed Marinette. _She must've been crying recently._ Zara thought. The door opened and Marinette and Zara stared at each other. Marinette's eyes are pink now. _She had definitely been crying._ Marinette took Zara's hand and led her inside the bakery which smelled good from all of the baked goods. Marinette stopped walking and turned around, letting go of Zara's hand. They stared at each other again until Marinette broke down crying.

"I-It that w-what they all r-r-really think a-about me?" _Ladybug must've gotten here first and told her._ "It's b-because t-t-they're jealous a-and tired of m-me?" Zara immediately hugged her and tried calming her down. "Shh Marinette. You can get through this. You're better than that." Marinette tried pushing her away, "N-No I'm not! I'm trash! I-I'm not perfect!". Zara's stronger than her so she keeps pulling her back in.

"You're perfect to me, Mari. You're perfect for me." Marinette stopped moving. People do call her that but from Zara, it made her blush and her heart flutter. Zara pulled away a bit to look at her. "You are better than this. Yeah, they may be jealous, but only because you are beautiful and amazing. You'll be running your own business when you graduate and they are trying to stop that because they are jealous that you're better than Lila. You are not trash, you are Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A beautiful girl and a warrior. Don't ever let anyone take that away from you."

Zara's word made Marinette tear up again but not cry. Instead, she held both of Zara's hands, stood up on her toes and kissed Zara cheek. "Thank you so much for those words. Thank you for coming back and being there for me every time. Thank you for everything. Just thank you." Marinette hugged Zara and she hugged her back. Marinette wouldn't trade her for anything now, it was a perfect moment.

Until a door opened and Zara's voice.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that Marinette and Zara are just friends in this chapter, but don't worry! A few chapters later and they'll be dating!


	10. For Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the akumatization of La Journaliste. Zara went to find Marinette and Henri went to find Marc.  
This is just about Henri and Marc.
> 
> (Also, the lyrics are not real, I made it up. If the lyrics suck, I know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it at the beginning of the story but I'll say it again.  
I do ship Marc and Nathaniel but in this story, Nathaniel broke off the partnership because of Lila, leaving Marc devastated and not trusting anyone except Marinette. (Also I have a small headcanon that Marc has anxiety disorder but not too bad!) 
> 
> That's all.

Henri ran towards the school. After asking Ladybug where Marc is, Ladybug said that he usually hides in the school until the akumatization is over. She also told that Marc mostly hides in the art room, Henri thanked her and ran off like Zara did but the opposite direction towards the school. He got to the school and there was no one in sight, probably because they all ran home after La Journaliste attacks. Henri remembers that Marc hides in the art room so he ran up the stairs.

Henri ran to the art room and tried to open it but it wouldn't, it wasn't locked but something was on the other side of the door. While trying to push it open, crying sounds were heard inside. Marc? Is someone with him? Henri tried hitting his arm and shoulder to open it. "Please don't hurt me!" Marc's voice heard from inside. He slammed against the door over and over again until it finally opened and some boxes went flying.

Henri ran inside and found Marc curled up in the corner of the room, crying and hyperventilating. Henri rushed over, got on his knees and hugged him, which did calm Marc down a bit but still hyperventilating. Henri thinks it may be anxiety because he used to have one as a child, he coped with it by drawing so it has gotten better when years went by. Tears started staining his shirt but he didn't care, Marc is all he needs to focus on now.

"I-I'm sorry..." Marc hiccuped, "I-I-I don't really act l-like this during an a-attack." trying to speak while trying to calm down at the same time. Still hugging him, Henri spoke in a soft voice because that what his mom used to do whenever he goes through an anxiety attack. "I don't really like asking this, but do you have anxiety by any chance? Because of that hyperventilating." Henri really hates asking those types of questions because he feels like asking them personal questions. Marc hiccuped again and was took some deep breaths before answering him.

"Y-Yeah. I have an a-anxiety disorder since middle school. M-Marinette helped me cope with it by doing w-what I love which was writing." Marc also explained that the previous artist, Nathaniel had helped him a lot so Marc hasn't had an anxiety attack in a while. Nathaniel broke off the partnership when Lila told him that Marc is okay, but she knew a very well writer who worked at an industry that published amazing comics. Lila knew Nathaniel loves that industry. He had told Marc that he has to break off the partnership and to take the comics so that he can show Lila and she can tell that writer that he loves to hear back from it.

_So this guy broke off the partnership just because he wants to get noticed by some industries? What the f-_ Henri thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Marc crying again. When he started hyperventilating again. Instantly, Henri hugged him again and rubbing circles on his back which work a bit but not a lot. Trying to figure out how to calm him down, Henri remembered a song that his mom created when he was young. Whenever he has an anxiety attack, Eloise would sing him her song in a gentle voice, it had always worked and he calmed down during it and sometimes would fall asleep.

Eloise had sung that song so much that Henri remembered the exact lyrics of it even when she hadn't sung it in a few years. Hoping that it works, Henri sat against the wall next to Marc, Henri put his arm around him to pull him closer and Marc laid his head on Henri's shoulder. It was quiet in the art room for a few seconds until Henri started singing.

_Swaying at night._

_You feel light._

_A light-tight thought._

_A kite for you and me._

_I know you think I'm free._

_I know you think I'm free._

_But I got more protected._

_Protected, protected._

Henri was about to sing the next words until Marc pulled his head up quickly to look at him. The way he acted quickly made Henri jump a bit. Marc has a bit of shock on his face while Henri has confusion.

"Where did you hear that song?" Marc asked, he was amazed by how Henri has sung it. "My mom wrote that song. Whenever I had an anxiety attack like yours, she would sing it and it had always calmed me down." Henri answered. Marc nodded, "The lyrics are good, but t-the way you sang it made it b-beautiful." studdering a bit and blushing. Henri laugh and says "Thank you, nobody said that about my voice before.". "Well, then I'm glad I was the first one to say it." Marc smiled. He laid his head back on Henri's shoulder, "I feel better now, but can you still continue the song? I like it." Marc asked.

Henri laughed softer now, "I'd like to continue it too." and starting at the words before Marc interrupted it.

_Protected, protected._

_Overprotected._ He hummed a bit before continuing.

_Waiting at night._

_Swaying at night._

_Dancing, dancing._

_You feel glancing._

_Dancing, dancing._

_Got more glancing._

Humming again, then continuing.

_Swaying at night._

_Overnight._

_Holding tight._

_When we're together, we've always felt pleased._

Henri heard sniffling next to him, he looked down to see Marc trying not to cry. He looked up at him and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "S-Sorry. It's just a really beautiful song.". "I've never sung it before, I just remembered the lyrics. You're the first person I have sung it to." Marc laughed quietly, "Still glad I'm the first one.". They both sat in silence for a while, looking at all of the arts in the art room. "I know we just met," Henri turned to look at him, "But Marinette knew you for a long time, and how talented you are at drawing. When my previous artist left, I thought that I'll be alone. I know that it's fast, but," he hesitated for a bit.

"Would you like to be my new artist?" Marc braced himself, ready for the rejection, but what Henri said wasn't what he expected.

"I would love to. Can't wait to work with a cute boy like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if he actually has anxiety in the show but that's my headcanon for now.  
Also to let you all know that everyone will have a bashing in this. (Nathaniel will have a minor one, but he's off the hook afterward)


	11. Changing Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zara speaking to Marinette's parents about the situation, Alya gets her phone back without knowing, Lucie and Marinette's friendship, and a bashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, if you're an anti-Adrien fan, you've come to the right place.  
(Also I don't what Marinette calls her dad so I assume it's papa.)

Even though it looks like Zara had recently met Sabine and Tom, she was no stranger to them. They were happy to hear that she and Henri came back to Paris. Sabine had even mentioned that Marinette had talked about her all the time since she was a child, Marinette was embarrassed and tried to stop her but Zara's enjoying it. When they entered the living room, Marinette spoke that she had some cleaning up to do and not go to her room for any reason. Her mom said, "That's fine, but please do it quickly, we love to see you and Zara together.", "Maman!" Marinette tried stopping her again and Zara tried to hold in her laugh. She likes the relationship between those two.

Marinette rushed up the stairs to her room and shut the trapdoor, leaving Zara alone with her parents. Sabine made some green tea while Tom got out some cookies he said he made a few days ago. They all sat down on the couch. A while went by and Sabine was the one talking a lot, Tom had asked some questions too but mostly Sabine did. "Do you know what name you'll have when you enter the wrestling industry?" Sabine asked, "I'm still thinking about, but I really like the name Ruby Leroy because I'm following my dad's legacy, and because I love rubies." Zara answered.

"That is a great name, Zara!" Tom complimented, Sabine agreeing. A couple more questions went by with Zara answering them all. It seems like they have no idea that Marinette is going through all of this. Zara thought, _Even though Mari may not like it, I have to tell them._

"Umm, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, there's something I have to tell you." Zara spoke a bit nervously, Tom and Sabine both had confusion. "Okay, but please call us Sabine and Tom. You've known us since your childhood." Sabine said, Zara just nodded and took a breath. "Alright, but you two both are not going to like this, but Marinette had been getting bullied recently by her classmates." The living room was silent for a few minutes.

It does hurt to hear that your child is getting bullied, but with Tom and Sabine, they looked upset for a moment, then looked like they're ready to kill.

"My daughter is getting bullied?" Sabine asked in a low voice or an angry one, either way, Zara couldn't tell. "She had been bullied by Chloe and now her classmates too?" Tom asked painfully. "I can say that Chloe is not bullying her anymore, she apologized and wants to be friends with Marinette. Right now they're building up the friendship." Zara quickly answered that, it did calm Tom down, but still looked depressed.

"A girl came to Dupont a couple of months ago and what Mari told me, she's a pathological liar. She had lied about a whole bunch of things and because of that, she turned everyone against Marinette and took her job as a class representative. Her lies can be proven fake but somehow, her class is just too stupid to believe in her. Either that or the class could be jealous of Marinette of her achievement when she got celebrities asking her to design something." Tom interrupted, "Jealous? Jealous of my daughter?", "I'm not sure what that's what I think. She still has Marc and just started to become friends with Chloe." Zara still wasn't sure that they are jealous but it seems like it since Lila lies can be easily debunked.

"The teacher and the principal aren't doing anything about it?" Sabine asked, "Well, the principal does know what's going on. He said that he tried to help but he couldn't get in contact with the liar's parents, I may have heard that he also offered Marinette and Marc to transfer school but they both wouldn't. The teacher doesn't seem to do anything about it." She explained more, Sabine and Tom looked angrier now.

"That b-", "Tom!" Sabine stopped him from what he's about to say. Tom stood up, "I'm going to go over there and give them a piece of my mind!", "Tom! Deep breaths honey! Deep breaths!" Tom stared at his wife for a moment before doing what she said, it seems to work and he calmed down by the last one. "He got akumatized before. This is how I calm him down before it happens again." Sabine explained shortly. Zara just nodded, she definitely does NOT want another battle.

The trapdoor opened and Marinette walked down the stairs as Sabine and Tom got up to face her, Zara too but she looked worried that Marinette might hate her for telling them. Marinette had a bit of a sad expression on her face. She looked at her parents and asked, "What's going on?", "It's best you sit down so we can tell you." Sabine took her hand and directed her to the couch, they all sat down and Sabine started talking.

"Zara told me that you had been getting bullied by your classmates, is that true?" Sabine asked. Marinette tried to hold back her tears but couldn't. "I-I'm sorry maman, I'm s-sorry I didn't t-tell you!" Marinette hugged her mom, crying on her shoulder."I-I tried to! But you and papa were busy with the bakery!" She cried again. Tom and Sabine looked at each other sadly. "Alya doesn't trust me now, Adrien wouldn't help me, I hate everyone." Marinette mumbled into her mom's shoulder. Her parents looked at each other sadly, "You think we should close the bakery for a few days?" Sabine asked, "I think we should, she went through so much and we didn't notice." Tom answered. "Thank you for telling us Zara, we'll figure out what to do." Sabine thanked her. Zara smiled but she wasn't done yet. "If I could add one more thing, Marinette had mentioned about going to Cœur, but it's expensive to go." Tom and Sabine smiled at each other. "Okay, we'll look it up, thank you for telling us and being there for her." Sabine said, "You're welcome and I'm glad I did."

Zara stood up from the couch and walked away for a bit, now that she told them, she needs to tell Henri and her parents too, and also text Lucie to get Alya phone back where it belongs. She got out her phone and texted her parents first that it was a long story, but she'll explain when she comes home. After that, she texted Lucie to meet her outside of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie and to bring Alya's phone. Lucie replied that she knows where that is and she'll bring the phone. Zara said that she'll be meeting a friend outside and that Marinette had already met her. Tom and Sabine understood and Zara left, went through the bakery and went outside, waiting.

A few minutes went by and Lucie showed up with Alya's phone and hands it to Zara. "Thank you, I'm planning to back to the school and sneak it into Alya's locker but I don't know what's the locker number or the combination." Zara spoke. "I think I know how to find it, hang on." Lucie pulls out her phone from her bag and got straight to work. Zara doesn't understand how skilled Lucie was at hacking through things, even though Lucie can be useful, Zara is just glad to have one of her old friends back. "And...got it! Locker number 14. 12, 43, and 10 is the combination." Lucie showed it to Zara and she was impressed with how she found it. "How did you find it?" Zara wondered, "It's easy for me. Dupont has a website where students can check their grades. I was able to enter some codes and hack it through and find Alya's information." Lucie explained and proud of herself for that. Zara thanked her and an idea formed in her head and hoping that she's right.

"Lucie, can you wait in the bakery? I need to do something real quick." Zara asked and Lucie was confused for a bit but agreed. They both went in while Zara went to the back and Lucie stayed in the front. Zara ran up the stairs and into the apartment to see Marinette playing a video game, she paused the game and turned to see her. "There's someone waiting to see you in the bakery." Zara spoke, "Is it Marc or Chloe?" Marinette mumbled, still recovering from crying. "It's someone you've already met, come with me." Marinette followed her. They walked down some stairs and into the bakery when Marinette spotted Lucie. "Hey Lucie!" Marinette smiled and waved. "Marinette! It's nice to see you again!" Lucie said and walked up to her. "Lucie, Marinette had said that she would like to go to Cœur. That school is only for the top talented students, do you by any chance go to Cœur?" Hoping that Lucie goes there because she seems to have a talent for technology.

"Yes I go there. Since she has designing talents, I think she would be great there!" Lucie exclaimed. "Good because she has a bunch of questions to ask about Cœur. I have to go now. Bye!" Zara waved and walked out as Marinette took Lucie upstairs. Now she needs to put the phone back.

\----------

Zara finds her way back to the school, the doors are still unlocked and it's completely empty. Zara walked through the courtyard while remembering Lucie's words. _Locker number 14. 12, 43, and 10 is the combination._ Over and over again. She remembers where's the locker room is, finds the door to it and opened it, finding an empty locker room. _Locker number 14. 12, 43, and 10 is the combination._ Repeated in her head again, she looked at the numbers on the lockers, taking a while until she found locker 14. Zara puts in the combination correctly and opens the locker and it has some pictures of Ladybug maybe from articles. One of the pictures has something underneath it written on a small paper saying,

**WHO IS LADYBUG?** With an arrow pointing above at the picture. _Some superheroes needed to protect their identity! Can't you get that Alya?! Why do you even want to be a journalist?!_ Zara quickly calmed down and put the phone on the top shelf in the locker and shuts it. She walks away from it and was almost at the door until something came across her way. She freaked out a bit and was about to punch the person until she realizes that the person is Adrien Agreste. "Oh sorry Zara, did I scare you?" Adrien apologized, "Well I almost punched you so yeah you scared me." Zara answered. She heard from Chloe that Adrien yelled at her, and he wouldn't help Marinette about the Lila situation. She posed as a normal girl but on the inside, she is fuming and wants to break every bone in his body.

"Sorry again, but can I ask you a question?" Adrien asked, "What is it?" Zara just wants to get away from him already. "Well, my father heard that you and your family are back in Paris. He thinks that having you in one of my photoshoots will bring up fame and get me noticed more. He had contacted your parents but he hasn't heard back yet. Do you agree to model with me?" Adrien asked and Zara is just dumbfounded. "Is it because I'm a Bourret?" Zara asked, fueling the anger up in her. "Well, yes and because you're an up and coming wrestler. It would be great for a model and a wrestler to be in a photoshoot together." Adrien just smiled. _Okay! That's it!_

Zara grabbed both his shoulders, turning around and slamming him against the lockers. Adrien didn't have time to react as Zara knees him in the gut and shoves him down on the ground. "OW!" Adrien yelled out in pain, glaring at Zara while she crouched down to his eye-level. "Listen here Agreste! Marinette told me that you wouldn't help her when she was getting bullied by her classmates! You wouldn't help her when Lila was spreading lies about her!" Zara yelled at his face. "Lila's lies aren't hurting anyone!" Adrien explained. "Poppycock!" Zara yelled at him before getting up and slamming her foot on his shoulder. He yelled out in pain again. Zara crouched again when he explained again while holding his shoulder. "Lila will get akumatized again if Marinette exposes her!". Zara grabs his jacket, stood up and slammed him against the lockers again. "I don't care if miss Bitch-of-a-Liar gets akumatized, you are digging yourself a very deep hole Agreste." "But-" Adrien tried to defend himself before being interrupted. "Shut up! I'm not finished!" That did shut him up. "I don't care if you're rich or a model! Someday, karma will come and bite you in the ass! You get me?" Zara yelled at him and he just nodded at that. "Good!" Zara dropped him. He landed on the floor, holding his shoulder and hissing out in pain.

Zara walked away a bit before turning around. "One more thing Agreste, don't ever talk to Marinette again. If you do, you'll regret that you were born! Get it?" Zara spoke in that dangerous tone that everyone was scared of. Adrien has fear on his face and just nodded. "Good." Zara walked out of the room, leaving him alone in pain.

\----------

"D-Did that actually happened?" Marinette was calming down from laughing. Lucie was telling her a funny story that happened to a student in a chemistry class at Cœur. "Yes, it happened. He felt so embarrassed but we couldn't help it." Lucie answered and laughed again. Lucie was explaining all of the great things about Cœur, and some of the funny things that had happened there. Lucie mentioned that Cœur has a zero-tolerance rule for bullying, and that is a bunch of celebrities kids who attend there so if someone tried to lie about a celebrity, their kids can easily debunk it. Cœur has all types of classes that fit the student's needs. Businesses, creative writing, science, visual arts, they even have a fashion design class! Lucie said because they have a bunch of celebrities kids there and all of the classes they have and how most of the students achieved their dreams, it's impossible to get in but with Marinette amazing talent for designing and that she had hung out with some celebrities, it's most likely that she will get accepted.

"Thank you for telling all of this to me Lucie. You seem to really like it there." Marinette smiled, thinking about how will classes be like if she's gets accepted there. "It's very amazing! Also, Cœur would participate in a competition that every school here in France every year. Whatever school that raised enough money wins the competition and a week trip to whatever country they choose. Cœur mostly wins, but like once in a while, other schools win." Lucie explained that last year, they won a trip to Greece and it was very beautiful there. Marinette is fascinated by it.

"Woah, that's so amazing! Now I want to go to Cœur, but it's so expensive." Marinette got quiet at the last words and looked down. Lucie knows how much Marinette wanted to get out of Dupont and get into Cœur. She thinks for a moment, then came up with an idea. "You know what, I think I could put a word to the principal there about you. I could tell him that you're so amazingly talented at designing and that you've met and hung out with Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, I'll even show him some of your designs! How does that sound?" Lucie offered. Marinette looked at her with a bit of hope on her face, and a bit of tears too. "R-Really? You do that for me?", "Of course, after all you went through at Dupont, you deserve it, and maybe a trip to a country if we win." Lucie answered happily. Tears rolled down Marinette's cheeks as she scrambled to hug Lucie who hugged back. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Marinette wouldn't stop saying that until she realized something.

"Wait!" Marinette pulled back. "What about Chloe and Marc? Zara and Henri too." she asked when she doesn't want to be separated by them. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Bourret are planning to send Henri and Zara to Cœur when summer break starts, but I can also put a word too about Marc with his talent at writing, I'm not sure what Chloe likes, but Cœur can recommend a list of classes to her and see what she likes." Lucie calmed her down with her answer. "Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow, thank you again, Lucie." Marinette said. "You're welcome and no problem." Lucie accepted.

Marinette hands her a controller, asking if she wants to play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Lucie gladly accepted the controller, picked out their character and ready to battle.

_Game on!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zara didn't break Adrien's shoulder btw, just very bruised.


	12. Discussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mr. and Mrs. Bourret and discussing about Cœur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know who's Zara going to attack next.  
I had enabled comment moderation because that Lila account can just fuck off.

Zara was walking back to the bakery until she felt her phone vibrate, she pulls it out to see a text from her brother. The text reads,

_I hope you found Marinette because I just realized that Raphel is supposed to pick us up soon._ Another text came after that.

_That could give us a chance to talk to mom and dad about hiring a tutor for Marinette._

Zara texted back.

_I met Mari's parents and told them what's been happening, they said they'll look up Cœur._ Man, her brother texts back quick.

_That's great, and I'm probably taking Marc with me because now he won't let go of me._ This is funny.

_I remember that Chloe wanted to go too, I see if Marinette can text her if she wants to come too._

Perfect!

Zara ran back to the bakery to find Marinette and Lucie playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Lucie yelled out in frustration as the screen shows that Marinette won. Lucie turned to Zara, "I say, Zara, you got yourself a girl who can beat someone every single time in a game!" Lucie yelled a bit. "Come on Lucie! I let you win a few times!" Marinette tried to calm her down. "That still means you beat me!". _Guess that they're getting along great._

"Marinette, my brother texted me that our driver is picking us up soon to go back home, you can come with us. They can help you plan to Cœur in case you get accepted and keep the ex-classmates from going there." Zara explained a bit. "Like, banning them?" Marinette asked. "Not really, but they can receive a fine for transpassing if they're not students there." Lucie answered her question. "Don't worry, if we can tell the principal at Cœur about your previous school and if the bullies want to transfer there, they won't let them because of Dupont's reputation and sure as hell, won't accept Lila." Lucie cheered her up by that.

"Okay then, I'll go. I remembered that Chloe wants to come too so I'll text her and ask my parents." Marinette grabbed her phone and left the room. "You sure that the principal won't let them get into Cœur?" Zara asked Lucie the minute Marinette was out of sight for them. "Yeah. The school has zero-tolerance for bullying. The principal's son got bullied pretty badly when he went to Cœur six years ago." Lucie frowned at that. "Now that is depressing to hear." Zara spoke. "Luckily, his son made it through and ended up doing well but it left some sort of anxiety and depression problems. He couldn't get over what happened to his son so now there a strict rule about it. Anyone who bullies someone will get suspended. If they keep doing it, they'll get expelled. Constant lying will get you suspended too." Lucie explained.

Lucie was about to continue with the lying part until Marinette walked into the room. "They're looking up Cœur right now. They said it's amazing and are going to figure out with the money, but going with you is okay. I also texted Chloe and she texted back saying she'll have her driver take her to your house. She just needs your address." Zara told her the address and Marinette sent it to Chloe but recognized part of the address.

"Wait, part of that address is on the rich side of Paris!" Marinette exclaimed, "Well you know who my parents are." Zara smiled. "I live on the rich side too. Like, tons of students from Cœur lives there." Lucie added. Marinette gulped, mentally preparing herself to face more rich and snobby kids. "I can read your face, don't worry! When you get to know them later on, they'll turn out to be nice kids." Lucie answered to her mental panic.

"Nice kids?" Marinette asked, just had to be sure. Lucie nodded and Marinette was relieved at that. "Are we gonna stay here and chat longer cause I need to get back to Henri before he starts grumbling about something." Zara spoke. "Okay. Do you need a ride home?" Marinette asked Lucie while shutting the game off. "Oh, no thank you. I'll call Caroline to pick me up, she's my driver." Lucie informed her. "Okay then, you ready to go Mari?" Zara asked. "Yes. Bye Lucie!" Marinette waved as they were leaving. "Bye! I'll still let them know!" Lucie waved back and saying that she'll still meet up with the principal when she goes back to school.

They both left the bakery and walked to the front of the school to see Henri standing there and Marc hugging him. "Well, well, well, it seems like you got someone too." Zara laughed a bit while Marinette liked the sight of it. "You know that song that mom sang to me when we were young?" Henri asked and Zara nodded. "Well, he was having an anxiety attack too. I still remember that song, so I sang it to him. To make it short, he loved it. Later on, he asked me to be his new artist, I said yes and now he wouldn't let go of me." Henri summarized it. "Well, you wouldn't let go of mom when she sang it so..." Zara seemed to have a point and Henri stopped her before that. Every time the siblings have an argument, Zara always wins.

A black limo drove up a few minutes later, the driver side door opening and Raphel getting out. "Oh hello there. I didn't know that you were bringing friends." Raphel says. "It's a long story, I'll explain on the way home." Zara said. "Okay then, It's nice to meet you two. I'm Mr. Darrell, but you can call me Raphel." Raphel introduced himself to Marc and Marinette and they introduced themselves too. Raphel opened the limo door and they all got in, Raphel getting back in the driver seat and driving away from Dupont.

On the way there, Zara told Raphel everything that Marinette went through, what Lila did to her, classmates bullying them, Nathaniel leaving Marc, all of those things. "Why would a girl do all of these things to you?" Raphel asks from all of the lies he had heard. "I'm not sure. It's probably because I used to have a crush on a guy, she likes him too so maybe she made all of those lies up to impress him and my classmates too." Marinette answered. "Didn't your classmates tried to prove to you that her lies were real?" Raphel asked again. "No. Although her lies can be easily debunked, they just wouldn't believe me and one of my classmates always telling me to 'check my sources' even when they wouldn't check theirs!" Marinette yelled a bit at the end but was able to calm down quickly.

"Well I'm glad you decided to go to Cœur, it's a really great school. Maybe I could drive you there and back home." Raphel offered but Marinette declined. "Oh, no no no! You don't have to! I don't even know if I'll get accepted or not! But if I did, I can walk!", "Please I insist. Cœur is a bit far from your area and driving you there makes it quicker." Marinette tried to decline that but a hand on her shoulder and turning to see Zara made her stop talking and maybe change her mind.

10 to 20 more minutes of driving, they arrived at the Bourret residence and let's just say, Marinette and Marc were amazed at the sight.

It was a beautiful brick mansion with lots of windows. Brick stones from the gate lead to the front of it and very beautiful flowers in the middle of it. The gate is tall and has spikes on it so nobody can climb over it. Brick wall surrounding the mansion to keep people out also has spikes on it. One of the gate pillars has a security camera on it and when the limo is in front of it, the gate opened, guess they had the camera recognize the limo. Driving in, Marinette and Marc can see that both sides of the brick stone path have solar path lights. The mansion and the front yard together makes it beautiful. ([Home](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a9/ae/f7/a9aef7afbe4079e8cc2da438393179de.jpg))

The limo pulled up to the front of the mansion. Two adults were standing in front of the door. A woman wearing a formal updo hairstyle and wearing a business attire but the pants have white lines up and down and across from it. She was also wearing some light makeup. ([Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ec/c9/c9/ecc9c99653b4261ec21f0b70e3275eb7.jpg)) The male standing next to her is a bit taller than her is wearing a gray buttoned-up shirt and wearing a black jacket with light gray pants and black shoes. ([Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/36/20/a2/3620a27e490ac4d8fc6aa0c8f4e92d9e.jpg)) He has a long comb over hairstyle and a low fade. Raphel got out of the limo and walked to the back of the limo and opened the door for Marinette, Zara, Henri, and Marc to get out.

"Oh! Zara, Henri, I didn't know you both brought friends." The woman said. "Long story, mom. Do you remember Marinette?" Zara pointed at Marinette, "Of course I do! It's nice to see you again Marinette." The woman smiled at Marinette. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Bourret. Also you Mr. Bourret." Marinette being polite to them. "Please, you've known us since your childhood, you can call us by our name." Mrs. Bourret says. "Okay, Eloise." Marinette tried to remember her name and hopefully got it right. "Come on in! Kids, your friends can make themselves at home and Zara, I need to talk to you." Zara nodded and walked up the stairs with her friends and brother following her.

Time went by and it went good. Zara told her mom that a girl named Chloe will be coming soon and just in a few seconds, Eloise's phone dinged, informing that a white limo is at the gate (On the security camera). Marinette informed her that it's Chloe limo, Eloise tapped something on her phone that said the gate opened. There's a knock on the door and Joseph opened it to see Chloe. She introduced herself and mentioned that she saw a few movies that Eloise was in, also complemented for her acting. Eloise thanked her.

Chloe talked a bit more about her movies until Marinette walked up and took Chloe to show what Marc and Henri have new ideas for their story and wanted her opinion. Joseph was also there, seems to be liking the story, saying it's really good and creative. Eloise went back to her daughter and spoke again. "So Zara, I kept getting calls from Gabriel Agreste. Do you know who he is?" Eloise asked with a serious tone, which means serious business. "Yeah. He's a fashion designer. His son is Adrien Agreste." Zara answered, staring to fume again when she said his name. "Good. Since we came back, he started calling me, saying that you could model with Adrien, implying that it could bring us more fame." Eloise explained a bit. She had met Gabriel during her racing career. She mentioned that he was cold and a bit snobby and she hated it, but that was while he was married to Emilie. He was also kind back then, but still a bit.

"Of course I sent it to voicemail and waited until I could tell you. I don't anything to affect your future wrestling career, what do you think?" Eloise is not that strict, she just wanted what is best for her daughter and son. "No. I'm never modeling with him. It's a long story." Zara answered, "I got time, what happened?" Eloise asked, "I would like for privacy before I tell you." Eloise nodded and took her daughter to a hallway out of sight and hearing range from the group. Zara began explaining everything. When Lila first arrived at Dupont and lying about everything, her taking away Mari's job as a class representative, to her classmates believing Lila and bullying Marinette that she was the bully. All of the lies, all of the threats that Lila and her classmates told. Telling that Marc and Chloe believed her and are staying by her side. Also when Adrien told her that he wouldn't help Marinette so that 'she wouldn't get akumatized'. Saying that she wants to go to Cœur. Everything.

Eloise just took a deep breath after Zara finished. "Did that Lila girl also lied about us?" Eloise asked. "I'm not sure, I think she mentioned about us being best friends or being on set in one of your movies, but I don't know." Lila says a whole bunch of lies that Zara not even sure that she also lied about the Bourret family too. Eloise sighed and rubbed her forehead, "This is why I didn't want to send you and your brother to Dupont, it has a terrible reputation! I've heard about all of the attacks that happened there!" Eloise groaned. "I see that. Marinette, Marc, and Chloe are tired of what's going on and want to leave Dupont too. Marinette said she wants to go but there something about being too expensive. Lucie said that she have a word with the principal about it. I thought maybe a tutor would work but I'm not sure." Zara explained more.

Eloise peeked out of the hallway a bit to see Marinette laughing with her friends. So she's getting bullied because of a liar? "I'll see what I can do." Eloise said a bit seriously. "I will also call Gabriel and say that you'll never model with Adrien, okay?" Eloise made her decision. Zara nodded and hugged her mom saying a thank you, Eloise hugged back. Zara walked back to the living room and joined the group. Eloise stood back to see laughter and happiness. It's such a shame, she was sweet back then. _I'm glad we're back and she has friends._ Eloise walked up and cleared her throat. "Marinette, Marc, Chloe, can you all please follow me to the dining room?" Eloise crossed her arms. Seeing Marc tensing up, thinking he's in trouble. Henri quickly moved closer, rubbed his back and saying that he's not in trouble. Eloise has done it a lot and it's usually family business (When she retired from racing, discussing about moving back here, etc.) Marc calmed down, apologizing.

Eloise is a friendly person, sometimes strict, but friendly. Saying that it's fine and Henri used to go through what he did when he was a child. All three got up and followed her to the beautiful dining room. A long table with six chairs around it, beautiful crystal chandelier. On the table was a long tray holding two candles on each side of it, a glass vase with roses on the middle, and some small glass statues. Some paintings and tall floor vases. It's pretty fancy according to all three of them. They all sat down, Marinette sitting next to Marc and Chloe across from Marinette. Eloise sat at the chair that was between Marinette and Chloe, facing them.

"I just want to let you all know that you're not in trouble, this is just a discussion, okay?" They all nodded and Eloise continued. "So, I was told that you all wanted to go to Cœur because of what's been happening at Dupont. Also because of how expensive that is, you all think that you couldn't get into it. Am I correct?" All three nodded at her. "I was also told that you all seem to have talents to get in. Marinette, wit your designing skills. Marc, I heard it was writing. Chloe, I never heard it, but is there something that interests you?" Eloise asked. "I don't speak about my future a lot, I'm confused about what to do when I graduate." Chloe said. She was spoiled her whole life that she never thought about her future.

"I'm sure Cœur can recommend classes to you but is there something you're interested in?" Eloise asked again, Chloe thought about it for a few minutes before deciding. "I had thought about becoming a model, not to model with Adrien! I watched a lot of modeling shows and competitions. I also thought about opening my own modeling business." Chloe answered, Marinette and Marc never heard Chloe talking about her future career. "I like that career Chloe! I'm sure you'll be a great model." Marinette complemented. "Yeah! I could see you and Mari working together someday." Marc added. "Cœur do have business classes for that. Is there anything else you want to take?" Eloise liked it and asked if there's something else that she likes. "Well, I had also thought about becoming an actress after watching some of your movies." Chloe answered again.

"Cœur also have acting classes as well as a drama club after school. You could take both of it." Eloise suggested and Chloe's eyes lighted up at that. "I'll take up on that drama club offer and don't worry about me getting in. I'll convince daddy to switch me from Dupont to Cœur." Eloise nodded and faced Marinette. "I also heard that you want a tutor instead of going back. Am I correct on that?" Marinette nodded. "Well luckily, I know a close of mine whose son goes to Cœur and is doing incredibly well in all of his classes. I'm sure he can help you once I get into contact with them." Eloise explained. "I'm happy to hear it but who is he?" Marinette asked. "Well, do you know who Chiara and Santino Romano are?" Eloise asked and before Marinette could respond, Marc answered. "Wealthy Italian game designers? The ones who designed La Ragazza and Casa Nera, the most popular Italian horror games?", "Yes, I didn't know you were a fan of them." Eloise was surprised and smiled. "I love their games! I always played whatever games they have and I always go to their website to see if they have a new one ready." Marc was really happy when he spoke about it.

"I didn't know that you liked horror games." Chloe interrupted his talk about them. "I love horror games, I just pretend that I don't. I keep my home life private from school. So that Lila won't ruin my life either." Marc explained. Well that is true, Marinette never knew about his personal life, just that he loves writing. "I should've thought of that before Lila came. Good job for that." Marinette high-fived Marc before turning to Eloise again. Eloise laughed a bit before talking. "It's great that you love their games. Back to what I was talking about, their son Lucca is really smart in his classes. I could call them to see if he can tutor you until your parents, Joseph and I can figure out about Cœur. Do you agree with that?" Eloise asked. Marinette is so happy that she's getting a tutor and may not be going back to Dupont. Lights are finally facing them.

"I still have your parents number and I'll call them about it. I do hope that they can homeschool you until everything is figured out. I wish you the best." Marinette began thanking Eloise and that she owes her one. Eloise declined it and will speak about it afterward. "Marc, I would like your parent's numbers too. It will take a while of explaining but I hope you can help too." Marc agreed with that.

They all left the dining room. Marinette was the last to leave until Eloise's voice called her. "Marinette? Can you stay here for a bit?" Marinette stayed and Eloise walked up to her. "I know I declined about you owing me one. You still don't owe me anything but there is something I like to say." Eloise took her hands gently. "Back then, you always made my daughter happy. She's always talking about you and how much she likes you. Even when we were in the UK, she never forgot about you. I do think that she has a crush on you." Eloise giggled when she sees Marinette's face go red at that. "She always cares about you and had been there for you. If by any chance you two happen to be dating. Can you make her the happiest woman? I would like to see you happy too." Eloise smiled again and Marinette went really red when she mentioned the dating part.

_Zara never forgot about me? She always spoke about me?_ Marinette remembered the times when they were young. She was getting bullied by a young Chloe till Zara came to her defense. She made Chloe go away. Young Zara made Marinette feel better by giving Marinette her lunch and talking about what Marinette likes until a young Henri came by. She had always been there for me. Marinette now sees that Zara is better than Adrien. She is strong and Adrien is not. Wanting to expose Lila too and Adrien doesn't even have the spine to do it. After thinking about it, Marinette has her answer.

"I will make Zara happier than she ever been. You have my word Eloise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making my own headcanons. And pictures are not mine.


	13. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better for the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that Cœur is €25,000. I don't know how much private schools cost.

A week and a weekend went by and Marinette finally started to feel real happiness. Eloise had called Tom and Sabine to explain everything and about Marinette getting a tutor, thankfully, her parents decided that she can go to Cœur. Tom and Sabine had told their relatives what Marinette went through. With all of the money Gina made for traveling, she is willing to give them €10,000 to help Marinette be happy. Wang Cheng also heard about what's happening to his great-niece. Alya had posted a bunch of wrong facts about his food and it was inspired by some girl named Lila when it was Marinette that inspired him. Some foods are named after her and her designs. He gave €5,000 and is willing to go with her when she visits Cœur to prove that she has a famous uncle.

Marinette felt like the weight is finally lifted off her shoulders.

Things got more better when she got a text from an unknown number but texts are better.

_Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_

_Yes, who are you?_

_I'm sure my daughter would've told you but I'm Kathleen Houle._

Kathleen! One of Marinette's favorite designers! She has one of Kathleen's books on improvements on her life and tips for becoming a well-known designer.

_Oh Kathleen! I love your designs! I have one of your books 'Life of a Designer' and I loved it!_

_I guess what my daughter said about you is true. You really are something._

_Oh, well thank you for that._

_What I was going to say is that you wanted to go to Cœur and opening your own fashion company._ She sent another one.

_I could give you an internship at Houle Prime Fashion if you could show me more of your designs._

_Unforently, half of my designs were destroyed by my ex-classmates. I'm sorry._ It's true. She was so depressed when that happened and Marc tried to cheer her up. Now she has 2 sketchbooks, one to keep at home and the other to bring to school.

_Ugh, those dimwits. Lucie had told me about them._

_But because of how gorgeously your designs were, you can still get your internship by taking fashion classes at Cœur._ Another text was sent.

_I visit Cœur because I'm a member of the school board there and to look at designs. You can show your designs there and I might give you one._

_That's great but I also have other options on different fashion industries, I'm not sure what to choose yet._

_Of course, it's up to you to choose. I'll respect what you pick but if you decide to work at Houle Prime, let me know, okay?_

_I will let you know what I choose, thank you for giving me a chance Miss Houle._

_You're welcome Miss Dupain-Cheng._

Things got even more better when Marinette learned that Alya is banned from the bakery after Wang Cheng told Sabine and Tom that she's always posting wrong pieces of information and lies about his foods and their bakery. Her family can still visit but she's the only one who can't. Also 2 days later during that week was when Marinette was designing in her living room and Sabine came in. "Marinette, there is someone you need to meet, and it's not your ex-classmates." Sabine already answered what Marinette is about to say. She puts down her sketchbook and followed her mom down to the bakery. Getting closer, she can hear papa laughing and someone else voice.

Entering the bakery, Marinette sees her dad laughing and chatting with a man and a woman. The man has bronze medium skin, dark brown messy taper hairstyle with a beard and wearing a light blue buttoned-up shirt, dark black jeans, and white shoes. His eyes are the same color as his hair. The woman next to him had the skin lighter than the man, brown long wavy hair but faded to blonde at the end and light brown eyes. Wearing a mocha-colored long shirt and dark blue business pants, wearing a small scarf with the same color, and blue flats. After Marinette walked in, the two adults looked at her.

"Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The woman asks in an Italian accent. "Yes, you seem familiar to me. I think I saw you on the internet." Marinette wasn't sure but that woman was very familiar to her. "I'm always on the internet, I'm Chiara Romano and this is my husband Santino." The woman introduced herself and gestured to her husband. "Oh that's why you're familiar! Nice to meet you two, a friend of mine loves your games." Marinette said while shaking both of their hands. Chiara laughed, "We were told that by Mrs. Bourret. We came here to tell you in person that our son agreed to tutor you. He had to go take a phone call outside but he'll be here soon." Marinette nodded and mumbled an 'okay.'.

"Plus, the Bourrets said that it would be worth telling you that we're currently working on a new horror game and that we were invited to go present the game at ScareCon." Santino said. "Really? That's amazing! Do you both decided the name and when is the convention?" Marinette asked some more questions and her parents giggled, so happy that she's turning back to her old self, even when it takes time. "We can tell that it's called Le Tenebre and that the convention is not until July. It's the same questions that the Bourrets son asked too." Marinette knows that the son they mentioned is Henri. "Oh really? I didn't know that he was interested in your games too."

"He likes our games. When we stopped by their place first, the son mentioned that he overheard the conversation yesterday. He mentioned taking another boy there also because of the interests in horror games. We told him that we'll inform them the dates and schedules of it." Santino answered her question and Marinette knew who the other boy was. _It seems like he wants to get along with Marc, how cute._ She laughed in her head.

"Sorry mamma e papà, I had to answer th-oh hello!" The bakery door opened and what came in was a teenage boy probably around Marinette age. Wearing a grey sweater, tan pants, and gray converse. He has the same skin as his dad, the same eyes too and has curly hair taper fade hairstyle. Dark but slightly faded to blond like his mother. "Lucca, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl that you'll be tutoring." His mom said. Lucca turned at Marinette's direction. He walked over to her, "Ciao Marinette, my name is Lucca Romano." offered his hand and she shook it. "What they told me is that you didn't want to back to your old school and wait until Cœur starts accepting new students, correct?" Lucca asked and Marinette answered a yes to that.

"Well you came to the right people. I'll be happy to help you, I hope that we can be friends too.", "I would like that." Marinette said to him. "If you could get into Cœur, maybe we'll be in the same class together." Lucca laughed at his own words then spoke again. "I start tutoring you next week when school is finished, okay?" Marinette nodded, "I do have to stop by my old school so I can get some of my stuff first and fill out some paperwork first." Marinette showed worried expressions that her ex-friends would bully her for leaving. "I could go with you, I've heard of how horrible Dupont is and I want to see it for myself."

Marinette looked at her parents, then Santino and Chiara. "Fine by me, but please don't talk to anyone there, I can't take it." Marinette replied. "You have my word Marinette, I'll see you next week. Arrivederci." Lucca spoke in Italian a bit before waving. His parents said bye and left the bakery. Marinette looked at her parents and hugged them, so happy that she can finally leave that horrible school. So happy that people are helping her get prepared for Cœur. She agreed that her uncle can go with her there when she visit it.

She is done trying to convince them that Lila is a liar, they're on their own for now. They may find out on their own or Adrien may accidentally blurt it out. Who knows, she's done.

\----------

Lila is at home in her bedroom. Her mom is at work and won't be home until late again like she always does. She is in her bedroom on her laptop looking for some celebrity to lie about until her phone vibrated. She grabbed it to see a text from Alya. _She's texting me? But I thought her phone was stolen._

She typed in her password and tapped the chat message.

_Hey Lila, I went back to the school to grab some of my things and turns out my phone was in my locker all along._ Lila texted back.

_I'm happy to hear that but what about the Ladyblog? You didn't delete it?_

_I still think someone hacked through it and deleted it. I still don't know who._

_What about Marinette? She's always saying I lie a lot. You know how much she hates me._

_I do see your point but I realized that Marinette doesn't know how to hack things. I think it's someone else._

_Well I hope you find the culprit soon! What are you going to do now?_

_I still have the pictures and interviews saved in my computer in case something happened to the blog, I might create a new one._

_I support you Alya!_

_Thanks Lila, I'm glad you're my best friend._

_I'm glad too, Alya._

Lila shuts down her phone and got to thinking. Of course, Marinette doesn't seem like the person who hacks through stuff. Maybe it's Chloe, she was happy that Zara puts everyone in their place. She could've stolen the phone and had paid someone to hack through it. Or maybe Zara since she didn't go with the group to see her brother screaming in the art room. She might be the one who stole it and Lila could accuse her but she's scared that Zara will fight her like what she did to Alya.

Or maybe it's Adrien.

Maybe he had enough of Lila lies that he stole Alya's phone and tried proving it to everyone that she's a liar.

Lila groaned out loud and slammed her laptop shut.

_I don't know who stole her phone! Who else thinks I'm a liar?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed a geometry quiz and I'm not happy with myself. Writing usually helps but not much now.


	14. Different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> View of Marc's private life that he hid from everyone at Dupont.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes place after 'Discussing' but from Marc's perspective. I don't know if you'll like it.  
I'm sorry for the long wait.

Marc and Marinette got a ride home in the limo with Raphel driving but since they left the school and Marinette lives closer to the school, Raphel is going to drop her off first. Marc started thinking about his mother who works at a hospital as a nurse and his little sister, Darcy, who is 7 and attends an elementary school not too far from his home. He had also thought about how he kept his life private from everyone since his anxiety attacks in middle school. Nobody knows his life, not even Nathaniel! Only Marinette knows a few about it.

Of course, one of the things he hid was that he loves horror games. He was going to reveal it all but after Lila came and started destroying Marinette's reputation, he thought again that maybe he should keep hiding it so that he won't be the next victim. Marinette only knows a few things about him. She is the only one who knows that he has a little sister, that he listens to bands like Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and My Chemical Romance. He does like what he wears to Dupont, but he has lots of band tees. That's all she knows but there's more. One example Marinette doesn't know is that he likes to wear grunge instead.

He doesn't know how long time went by but the limo stopped at Marinette's bakery/home. She waved him and said bye and he waved back too. After driving off, Marc tells which way leads to home. He knows that his mom is still at home and would've picked up Darcy, he always does since she worked late and sometimes, overnight. He and Darcy got along great and knows that some students at Dupont have little siblings that go to the same school as Darcy. He can trust Darcy because she understands why would he hide his life, she would say that she does have a brother, but he lives in a different country now and couldn't remember his name.

A few more turns and Marc finally arrives at his home. He thanked Raphel and wished him a good day and Raphel said the same thing. The limo drove off when Marc walked up some steps and unlocked the door with the keys from his bag. Entering the living room and the first thing he sees is his little sister rushing over to him. "Marc! You're home!" Jumped up to hug him. She's a 2nd grader and in a normal 2nd grader size, but a bit shorter and just loves to go up and hug her brother.

"It's nice to see you, Darcy." They had fought sometimes, but it takes a few hours for them to make up and be caring siblings again. "Do you know where mom is? I need to talk to her about something." Marc looked around the living room, the kitchen, and the small dining room with just 3 chairs. Darcy tapped on his arm and pointed to the hallway that is visible from the kitchen. "In the bedroom on the phone. On it for 10 minutes." Marc stood at the entrance of the hallway to see lights coming from one of the doors.

He was about to walk until his sister's voice stopped him, "Wait!" he turned around. Darcy walked to the living room and grabbed some papers on the coffee table. She walked back and handed the papers to him. Marc looked through it and what was on it was drawings of figures and castles. Marc could sort of make out what Darcy was drawing which was people battling, dragons, castles, fantasy things. "You write good Marc, I thought you can write what I draw. I love your stories!" Sometimes, Darcy would draw something and shows it to Marc. He had turned one of her drawings into a story that she likes, so not too much, she would ask if he could turn one of the drawings into a story.

"I'll write it if I have time, right now I have to do something first, okay?" Darcy nodded and hugged him, he hugged back before taking the drawings with him. Going into his room first which has posters of bands and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. He set the drawings next to his laptop where he kept most of his writings and school works in it before leaving and walking to his mom's room. Getting closer, he could hear his mom talking to someone.

"Because of what's been happening, he wishes to transfer?" He heard his mom's voice, silence for a bit. "He should've told me about it, first he lost his partner and now this?" Yes, he told his mom about partner situation, and she was not happy about that. Marc cried in his room and Darcy would be there to comfort him. "I understand that. I want what's best for him too, but things haven't been best for us since I lost my husband. I just want to give my kids the best life they had." Marc wants what's best for his mother too, but she was right.

Things are okay for them now but it wasn't three years ago when Marc's dad died and Darcy was in kindergarten when it happened. It really impacted his mom when she took a few weeks off work. After she emotionally recovered, she went straight back to work so that she could give her two children's a good life. Sometimes she would work overnight to make more money so Marc mostly took care of Darcy so that's how they became caring for each other. They would spend time together as a family when his mom would have days off.

He kept thinking about the past until his mom spoke again.

"I'll think about that offer and I'll call you back. Thank you for telling me what's going on, I'll talk about it with him." Said bye and ended the call. Footsteps closer the door and Marc hid back when the door opened and his mom came out just wearing comfortable clothing and her hair tied up in a messy bun. She walked out with Marc following her quietly to the living room where Darcy was drawing. "Darcy, did your brother come home?" His mom asked, Darcy just looked up and pointed behind her to him. She turned to see her son.

"Oh, I didn't see you, when did you get home?" His mom asked. "A few minutes ago, I went looking for you and couldn't help but hear you were on the phone. I wasn't going to eavesdrop but couldn't help it. What was it about?" Marc asked. His mom sighed and explained. "A mother of one of your friends called me. She told me about what's been happening at school and something about a liar. Why didn't you tell me about it?" His mom asked and he looked down. "I didn't want more people getting involved, that liar can lie her way out of anything. I don't want you to think that I did something when it's a lie." Marc answered. The family went through a lot and he didn't want a liar messing it up again.

"Oh honey, I will always believe what you say, I'm just disappointed that you're going through all of this and not telling me about it." His mom hugged him and he felt disappointed. He knows he should've told her but he didn't want to risk Lila lying about his family and his private life. He hugged her back and mumbled "I'm sorry mom." a few times, they pulled apart when Darcy tugged on his shirt.

"I hate liars and bullies!" Darcy exclaimed and hugged him, Marc kneeled and hugged her back. "I'll be okay." Comforting her. "I have been thinking about transferring you because of so much akumatizations happened there. She told me about Cœur, I do think it's amazing but it's expensive." Marc had thought about it for a while and he thinks it may be a solution to how expensive it was. "You remember the writing contests back in middle school and some in high school?" His mom nodded. "Well, you know the prize was money and I won a lot of them. I saved all of that money and I think I have enough saved for it."

"I'm glad to hear that you're saving it up. I do have some money saved from work. I never really spent them and I would be happy to give it to you." He is happy with those words. They were about to talk more until Darcy interrupted.

"Hungry, hungry." His mom realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I have to work overnight this time, I won't be home until tomorrow night but I'm sure you can take care of her right?" She already knows the answer but he answered anyway. "You've been leaving me with her since she started school so I think we're good.". "I'm sure you already know what she wants for dinner. The ingredients are in the fridge and pantry cupboard." She explained a bit and Marc guessed his sister favorite food.

"Lyonnaise potatoes?" His mom nodded and could hear Darcy's excitement when he said it. "Okay then, I'm gonna go change my clothes first and then I'll make it." Marc said. "I do have to leave for work soon so I'm going to go organize some things to get ready." His mom said and he nodded before leaving. She spoke with her daughter for a few minutes, telling her to behave for her brother and not to stay up too late. Darcy nodded and she went off to her bedroom.

She was prepared to leave for work and walked out of her room to get her purse. It was in the living room and she saw her son in the kitchen wearing his My Chemical Romance shirt and plaid pajama pants and Darcy too just preparing something small and safe that she can do. She said that she was leaving now and that she loves them, Marc said that back to her and Darcy ran out to hug her and she hugged back.

\-----

Arriving to work as normal as she likes to work at a hospital because of her interests in medical things. She also had a feeling that things will get better if Marc gets accepted into Cœur. She was always told to trust those feelings and she did. Entering the hospital and seeing other nurses at triage who she calls friends. "Hey Coretta! Glad you're here. How are your kids doing?" One of the nurses asked and she responded with this.

"Oh they're doing fine, but I have a feeling that things will get better for us from now on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'm just feeling unmotivated when my school got shut down because of Coronavirus and haven't left my home in weeks.


	15. You'll be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucca visiting Dupont may have caused students to hate Marinette more, Lucie comforting Mari through texts, and something you may not like at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back on writing while doing school-work online. I don't like it. Making it long so enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warning for past self-harm and eating disorder. (I don't want to do this to Marinette but it's part of the story)
> 
> (I decided to let people comment now, but I'm still deleting the Lila comments if I see one)

The week was over and it's time for students to walk to Dupont, except Marinette, she's now homeschooled. Lucca will tutor her when he leaves Cœur to go home and change first because Marinette recently discovered that Cœur has school uniforms. He has to go home and change first and then head over to the bakery to tutor. She is glad now that she doesn't have to face them anymore, but she is worried about Marc, Chloe, and the siblings, especially Zara. She is worried that students will try to convince her that Marinette is the bully but she knows that Zara doesn't believe them and hated them since she first steps foot inside Dupont.

Marinette is glad that she doesn't have to wear what she usually does to school anymore. Her mom came up to her room and told her that Lucca is on his way, and Marinette wasn't in the mood to dress what she always wears so she just put on a pink sweatshirt, black leggings, and pink converse shoes, she decided to leave her hair down this time. She went downstairs to eat breakfast and texted Zara that she's homeschooled now but will be visiting the school to finish some paperwork. Zara texted back saying that she'll miss her but will visit the bakery if she can, also can't wait to see her at school.

Let's just say, Marinette old feelings that she had for Adrien came back, but replace Adrien with Zara.

Marinette might've felt the same way about her back at elementary. She didn't want to admit it but she was disappointed at herself that she forgot about her when her designs were getting noticed by celebrities and designed more for them and got busy with it. Yeah that's right, Marinette has more celebrities commissions for special events and she didn't tell her class, they don't deserve to know that after what they've done to her.

She is still recovering mentally from all of the horrible things, even though it was only a few months of it. She had begun struggling with her mental health because of Chloe, Marinette started improving a bit when Alya came by and had some people defend her. Then it went way down when Lila came, those people almost destroyed her mental health that she had thought about attempting suicide. Also because of how Marinette would always bring baked goods once every week, Lila had said that maybe Marinette is secretly gossiping about everyone's weight. **(I'm not body-shaming anyone! It's just part of the story!)** Because of that lie, everyone would now bully Marinette about her own weight and how they always see her eat sweets and said she will be ugly and fat in the future.

Well, that led her into an eating disorder. She refused to eat the baked goods and the foods she thinks that will make her gain weight. Her problems were discovered when her parents found her on the bathroom floor passed out with small pools of blood caused by new cuts on her wrist and vomit stains on her shirt. Her parents called for help right away and tried to wake their daughter up. Help arrived quickly and got straight to work. Marinette remembered before coming to consciouses is her maman yelling at her to wake up and that her blood sugar is low, low enough to make her pass out.

Marinette couldn't remember most of it because her sugar was very low, but she does remember waking up in a hospital bed with her parents standing near the bed and Marc's mom on the other side writing something on her clipboard. They were relieved that she was okay, they told her what happened, brought her blood sugar back up and treated the cuts on her wrists covered by wrapped bandages. Her parents asked her what was going on and their daughter still refused to tell what happened. Coretta told her that she was worried about her and ended up calling Marc to see if he knows something, which he didn't and now he and Darcy are worried about Marinette.

Marinette thought about Darcy. She started babysitting her around 4 or 5 months after she met Marc and she loves her more than Ella and Etta (She loves Manon too!). She doesn't want Darcy to be sad about her so she ended up telling everyone in the room what happened to her, everything.

Marinette had never seen her parents that sadder before, she told them it's not their fault. She can tell that Coretta was sad too but tried to keep it professional, she went and told the doctor who gave Marinette options, he can prescribe her anti-depressants and find other ways to cope with it or take therapy since her depression wasn't very severe. Marinette felt like she doesn't want therapy and thinks it'll interfere with her school works and designs, so she chooses the anti-depressants. She was prescribed Fluoxetine (Prozac) and the doctor told her to come back if it doesn't work.

It's working okay now since the side effects she gets from it are sleep problems and minor loss of appetite but her parents still make her eat. She had not attempted it again and nobody knows she's on medications except Marc and Darcy. Marc would try anything he could to make her happy and Darcy would try making a craft or a drawing. Now Marinette only babysits Darcy and Manon since Lila now has Ella and Etta.

That reminded her to take her medications. She took her bag that she keeps close to her, dug around for a bit until she found her bottle of pills. It said to only take one so she took one pill and went to get some water. Marinette took it and drank the water, she doesn't like it but was used to it now. Her maman came out again, telling her that Lucca is here. Marinette nodded and took the croissant she had and ate it while walking downstairs with her maman to the bakery where she sees her dad talking to Lucca who is in a school uniform now and carrying a bag over his shoulder. [(Uniform)](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/JdEAAOSw0fhXlc~V/s-l400.jpg)

"Ciao Marinette, ready to go?" Lucca noticed her and Marinette nodded, saying bye to her parents and walked out of the door with him. "Dupont is not far from here, follow me." Marinette said and walking to the school with Lucca by her side. "So this is the uniform for Cœur?" Marinette asks, looking at the small golden school badge that has either a regular bird or an eagle.

"Yep, you can also decorate the uniform if you want, just as long the school badge is visible, showing that you're a student of Cœur. This is a phoenix bird by the way." Lucca answered before Marinette asked. She nodded understandably and both walked silently for a few minutes. Lucca can tell that Marinette is worried about facing her ex-classmates for the last time, so he spoke, "You had met Lucie Houle before right?" he asked, "Y-Yeah, she was a really old classmate of mine back in elementary but I could barely remember her back then. I met her again a few weeks ago, Why?" Marinette asks.

"Well, I'm in a group chat for one of my classes and Lucie is in it too. For a few days, she would not stop talking about a sweet and kind girl that she met while meeting an old friend. She said that girl is very talented at designing and said that she'll speak to the principal about transferring her to our school because of 'horrible events' she went through. I just brushed it off until Mrs. Bourret called and told about a girl who went through exactly what Lucie said and that's how I got your name."

"Is that what Lucie is like?" Marinette asks while giggling, "Well she's always known to be crazy, but she's also nice. People told her to knock it off and what if you don't get accepted. All Lucie said was 'I will make sure she gets accepted. You all better be nice to her or all of you will face my wrath.'" Lucca said and Marinette burst out laughing causing them both to stop walking. "She is overprotective to people she likes the most, everyone calls her 'Aunt Lucie'." Marinette laughed more at that. It keeps her head up, listening to stories from Cœur motivates her to keep her work up.

"Now I can't wait to go to Cœur." She calmed down now, but still giggling a bit and Lucca smiled. They walked and chatted more until they walked in front of Dupont, seeing Marc, Henri, and Zara, they both walked over to them. "Romano." The siblings said at the same time, "Bourrets." Lucca said. "Wait, you three know each other?" Marc asked confused. "I met them in the UK when my mom took me there to present some new games. Their mom became good friends with mine so we hung out often there before I had to come back here." Lucca explained.

Marc understood now. "I see that you've already met Marinette." Zara said, walking and standing next to Mari. "Yeah and she's great and Lucie can't wait to hang out with her again. I think she'll be good for Cœur." Lucca said. "I'm glad you're meeting again, but I want to get my paperwork done." Marinette reminded him, he nodded and they all walked together through the entrance. "So this is the inside of it." Lucca mumbled, "Lordo." mumbled again in Italian. "I have to fill it out upstairs in the principal office, but I don't want to face them again." Marinette pointed to a group near the stairs, which was Lila telling the ex-classmates about some random celebrity lie.

Marinette looked at Zara, knowing that she still wants to fight them because her glare at them can tell. Marinette wrapped her own arm around her, holding her back, eyes pleading not to. "Okay I won't, but I want to someday." Zara gave in. They walked past the group, still holding on to her arm. Unfortunately, Lila noticed.

"Marinette! It's nice to see you! Who's your new friend?" Lila said in a fake friendly voice, thank god that Henri, Zara, and Marc can see through it. "It's none of your business to know. He's just hanging out with me for a while." Marinette said and some of Lila's minions rolled their eyes. "Oh, ok! Anyway, I learned something new in Italian! Can I show you?" Lila asked, "No." Marinette answered coldly, "Oh come on, please?" Lila said with her fake puppy eyes. Well, Lucca is from Italy too, she can ask him to translate it. "Okay fine! What is it?" Marinette sighed. Lila smiled and leaned not too close to her.

"Marinette, sei una cagna. Sono contento di aver rivolto tutti contro di te."

Marinette knows it's not good. She turned to Lucca. "What is she saying?" She asked. "She said 'Marinette, you are a bitch. I'm glad I turned everyone against you.'" Lucca answered. "Wait, what?!" Alya asked, "Really?" Kim asked, "Are you sure that's what she's saying?" Sabrina asked. "Oh you motherfu-" Zara was about to punch Lila with her other arm but Marinette moved in front of her, causing her to stop. Lila froze with what Lucca said. He knows Italian too?!

"N-No! That's not what I was going to say! I-I must've mispronounced it." Lila said. "Oh really? Then what were you trying to say?!" Marinette yelled a bit. "I-I-I don't know. I can't remember now!" Lila held her hands on her head. "Please believe me! That's not what I was going to say!" Lila started to fake sob, Alya rushing next to her. "Marinette, please forgive her! She got involved in an accident a year ago that resulted in some memory loss!" Alya said, trying to comfort Lila. "That accident never happened! She knows exactly what she's saying!" Marinette yelled at them, Lucca now holding her back.

"You know, I bet you brought him here just to show another way that Lila is lying, and he's not even speaking it right! Well, it's not working! You are a bully, a whore, and a bitch! You'll always be that way until the day you die!" Alya shouted out. Marinette froze for a minute or two before running up the stairs, while the rest still froze. Lucca spoke first "Just to let you know, I'm fluent in Italian. I can't believe this school is so horrible." and went up the stairs. Zara just stared at Alya with an evil look. "Look Zara, I know Marinette was your childhood fr-" Zara slapped her, 2 times. "If you ever do this again, next time will be a punch." She spoke in that dangerous voice that scared everyone before leaving.

Marc looked at the crowd before spotting Nathaniel, he's still angry at him for abandoning him. He took Henri hand and ran up the stairs with him following.

They got there to see Zara hugging Marinette who is crying, and Lucca on his phone. "I'm texting Lucie what happened, she is not going to like it." He said. Marc looked over the railing to see everyone surrounding Lila, saying words he couldn't hear because they were saying something at the same time. Nathaniel was comforting her too. "Nathaniel..." Marc spoke low, he is still hurt from it. Henri noticed it, took Marc's hand, and led him away from the railings. Nathaniel can believe a liar all he wants, Marc knows he has Henri now.

"Will this ever end?!" Marinette cried on Zara's shoulder. "It will end now! You're going to fill out paperwork, ignore them when you leave, and won't face them again for a long time!" Zara said. "Plus, I'm sure Lucie and some of her friends will keep them away from you." Lucca said putting away his phone. Minutes have gone by and Marinette is just hiccupping from all of the cryings. "I just want it over." Marinette said and tug on Zara's arm. "I want you with me." Zara is fine with it and Marinette walked to the principal office with her, leaving the boys alone.

"Are you sure that Lucie can keep her away from them?" Marc asks, "I've seen what Lucie had done to some bullies back in middle school. Trust me, she can do it." Lucca answered. Marc just wants her safe now after she got back from the hospital. They chatted for a while and Lucca told Marc some information about Cœur, they have a writing class and club which he's interested in. After that information, they see the girls walking back, Marinette just clinging on to Zara's arm. "It's official! I'm not a student of Dupont anymore!" She smiled a bit.

"Good for you." Lucca continued, "Like Zara said, we'll just ignore them and run out of there.". They all nodded in agreement and let's say, the siblings can run fast. It was easy to get away from everyone on the first day. They ran past the group who were about to yell again but didn't have enough time. They ran down the stairs just in time as a white limo pulled up, Chloe getting out of it in new clothing.

"Why are you all running? Are you all just excited to see me?" Chloe asked. "We'll explain later, you look different now." Marinette said panting from the running. Chloe is now in a blue knee-length dress with pink flowers on it, chic black heels, cropped leather jacket, and a black purse instead of her usual one. Her hair is now down with no sunglasses instead of her original hairstyle. "Well, I was starting to get tired of just having everything being handed to me, so I decided to try to be independent and earn them on my own." Chloe said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Congratulation! I'm happy for you, Chloe." Marinette smiled again. "Thank you, but who is he?" Chloe pointed to Lucca. "Lucca Romano, Marinette tutor. Nice to meet you Chloe but you missed some drama." Lucca said. "Ugh! I would've gotten here early if I didn't spend a long time picking out my outfit!" Chloe complained a bit. "I'll explain when you leave school. Right now I just want to go home" After that, the bell rang. "I'll take her home, don't worry." Lucca said, they all said bye and they walked back to school while Marinette walked off with him.

"I don't want you to be late for your school." Marinette said, "I'll be fine. If you're late the first time, they'll let you off with a warning." Lucca said, "Don't you need a ride?" She asks again, "I'll take the métro. It arrives at a park near the school and it takes 4 minutes to walk." Lucca answered. They chatted more until they got to the bakery. "Thank you, see you in the afternoon!" Marinette waved, "Ci vediamo dopo la scuola." Lucca said in his country's language and walked off to the métro.

\----------

It's the afternoon now and Marinette couldn't stop thinking about what happened. They defended Lila again, Alya calling Marinette those words, terrible. She wants to attempt suicide again but the pills she took in the morning did its job and not letting her do it. Of course, when class started at Dupont, everyone texted her why wasn't she showing up, some are saying they're glad she's not there, one of them was Alya. Marinette blocked them and the numbers that are not blocked are her parents, the Bourret siblings, Chloe, Marc, Lucie, and Lucca. (Making that 8 peoples)

She took down photos of Adrien and his schedule when one of Lila's minions called her a stalker and it served as a wake-up call to her. She also changed the background on her computer from pictures of Adrien to a random concert picture of Jagged Stone. She deleted pictures she had of him online and threw away more in the trash. She tried to continue her design but couldn't with that scene repeating in her head. Marinette really wants to talk with someone but her parents are busy and she knows that classes are still going on. She wants to talk to Zara but knows she unavailable at the moment.

Marinette looked through her contacts and the only two people she could talk to is Lucie and Lucca. She doesn't know what's going on at Cœur but she'll give it a try. She pressed on a contact that said 'Lucie H.' and the last time they texted was Lucie sending compliment on her designs that she was sending to Kathleen. She pressed the message button and texted.

_I hope this isn't a bad time but I just needed to talk to someone at the moment._ And sent. Marinette got back to designing until a few minutes later when her phone vibrated. Lucie had texted back.

_It's always never a bad time for me, what's wrong?_

_It's about what happened this morning._

_The liar speaking in Italian, saying another lie, and that auburn-haired bitch destroying your self-esteem? I got the text._ She sent another one.

_Should've gotten my nail claws armor, get Caroline to drive me to your school, and scratch their eyes out!_

_Wait you have nail claws?_

_Yeah I got them for my birthday last year._

_I wish I had one, so I could scratch that liar every time she lies._

_It's very useful!_

_Anyway, about that morning situation, I'm not going into details but I used to have a bully when I started middle school. I was exactly like you, I wanted it over with until I found a way to ruin her reputation._

_Obviously don't do that but I got through it before I did it. Now since you're out, everything will be okay!_

_You think so?_

_When you get to Cœur, everything will be amazing for you :)_

_Oh that reminds me, I need to speak to the principal about you and your friends coming here! I have to leave now._

_Bye!_

_Thanks for the comfort Lucie, bye!_

Everything will get better. Cœur will change everything. You won't face them again for a long time. That helped her. She focused back on designing a beautiful dress for a celebrity who's attending a gala.

\----------

Well, Dupont is over. Marinette wants to meet her friends but she has Lucca to tutor her. Just in time, her phone vibrated, picking it up to see it's from Lucca.

_Okay so apparently lots of people use the métro at this time so I may be late._

_It's okay, I need to meet with my friends now, but you can text me when you arrive._

Marinette told her parents where she's going, to the park so that she won't have to go through a situation again. She walked to the park and sat down on a bench, looking around it brings her back to the La Journaliste battle. Even though the park was destroyed, it was fixed magically afterward and Zara and Henri were amazing for what they did. _Maybe they can have the miraculous permanently? No, I have to keep it safe at all costs._ She kept thinking until she felt someone sitting next to her.

Marc at her right and Zara at her left, Henri standing behind Marc and Chloe behind Zara. "Oh! Didn't see you guys, so how was Dupont?" She asked. "Boring without you there." Zara said. "It was boring until everyone was questioning where you are but they were all happy that you're gone. Miss Bustier didn't say that you're homeschooled." Chloe said. "Also, they were surprised that I changed my looks. They kept asking why but I just ignored them, plus all they did during classes and lunch is listen to Lila stupid lies." She continued.

After hearing Chloe complain about the lies, Marinette thought about the Akuma attacks. Zara and Henri don't know about them, even though they fought one of the villains, they still don't know what it is. "Wait, do you two know anything about Akumas?" Marinette asks, "We learned a bit during La Journaliste attacks, why?" Henri answered. "You two are still new here, I need to tell you about them before anyone else becomes a victim." Marinette said and started explaining.

She explained starting with a supervillain named Hawk Moth and how he can akumatize people using a purple butterfly called an Akuma. Then explaining about Ladybug, Chat Noir, and other superheroes. Ladybug is the only hero who can purify the Akuma and sometimes, she can get help from other superheroes. Also that Françoise Dupont is called Akumas #1 hotspot from all of the Akuma attacks that came from there. Marinette also wants to tell them something that she can do but couldn't because she has to keep it a secret. (Not the Ladybug one) They were talking more about it until they all hear someone walking up to them.

All turned around to see Nathaniel walking up to them. Marinette could see Marc getting tense, Henri too, that's why he put his hand on Marc's shoulder, telling him that it'll be okay. "What are you doing here Nathaniel? Don't you have an art club to stay after for?" Chloe asked a bit coldly. Marinette and Marc stopped attending the art club after Lila joined to work with Nathaniel and is always bugging people about her relations with famous artists, they only go in the morning. "I was, but Lila told me that she has some special event to go to. I couldn't think of anything without her help, so I came here to think better." Nathaniel answered.

Marinette and Chloe can tell that Marc is fuming inside, of course, they understood that he's still angry that Nathaniel left him, a boy that he knows longer than Lila. "Anyway, now that I ran into all of you, Marc, I need to ask you something." Nathaniel said. Marc was calm on the outside, but fuming on the inside. He knows that Henri is still by his side no matter what. "What do you want?" Marc asked, trying to keep his voice normal. "I recently asked Lila if she contacted that writer I told you about, she said she didn't but still trying to. I thought that maybe I'll work with you again until I get a response from them." Nathaniel smiled like that betrayal didn't happen.

"Just so you can abandon me again? No." Marc answered, not shy or afraid, just straight out told no. "What? Come on Marc, you loved to work with me." Nathaniel said, "Yeah, until you left me for that girl who says nothing but lies." Not afraid! Marinette was glad Marc gathered up the courage to face him. "Lila didn't say any lies! I guess you hanged around with Marinette so long that you'll believe anything she says." Nathaniel laughed a bit. Marc looked at Marinette who has a sad look, he knows she's tired of being accused as a bully.

"I rather believe in Marinette than that lying bitch. Also, I don't need you anymore. I already found a new partner." Marc said. "What? Who?" Nathaniel is confused now, he has never seen that side of Marc. Henri stepped out in front of him, he is a bit taller than him. He started laughing. "Henri is your new partner? Is this a joke?", "No, he actually is my new partner now." obviously tired of this conversation. "Okay then. But does he know that you have Anxiety disorder?" Nath asked, "Yes, I told him after the La Journaliste situation. He was able to calm me down." Marc smiled a bit looking back at that, and he can see Nathaniel jealous when he said that.

"Okay. Well..." Trying to think of something. "Well, does he know that your last experience with someone like him made you hate all guys like him?" Nathaniel asked. "WHAT?" Everyone said. "Nathaniel! I didn't say all guys! I said just the guy I had the experiences with!" Marc corrected him. "He does look like him. Brown hair, green eyes, taller than you. You said you hate guys like him.", "NATHANIEL, STOP!" Marinette yelled out, her and Chloe holding back a very pissed off Zara. "Why? I'm just telling the truth." Nathaniel said and saying more things. "Marc, was that true?" Henri asked, recovering from the shock.

"Well, half of them are true, but it's not what you're thinking!" Marc tried to explain, but Nathaniel interrupted. "Really? Because when you said that, it sounded like all of them were true." Nathaniel smiling at what he said. Marc wanted to panic, he looked at Henri who is just looking at the ground. He looked...angry now, he wants to attack him. But sad too because of what Marc didn't tell. "Marc, if you didn't want to be with me, you shouldn't have asked if you want me to be your partner." Henri said, still looking at the ground.

"I do want you to be my partner! I had a feeling that if I'm with you, everything will get better! I'll explain everything if you want me to! Please..." Marc held on his arm, but he remained the same. "THAT'S IT!" Zara yelled and pushing Chloe and Marinette off of her. (Marinette held on the bench and didn't fall.) Stomping over to Nathaniel and grabbing his shirt. "PEOPLE PISSING MY BROTHER OFF MAKES ME PISSED OFF!" Nathaniel looked scared now. "I OUGHT TO BREAK EVERY BONES IN YOUR BODY AND-", "Look!" Nathaniel pointed up to the sky, making everyone except Henri look up. Seeing a purple butterfly flying down and landing on Henri's sunglasses. It turned dark and a shape of a butterfly appeared in front of his face.

"Henri!" Zara let go of Nathaniel who fell to the ground but got up and ran pretty quickly.

All Henri hears is a man's voice, exactly what Marinette said.

_Artiste, I am Hawk Moth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucca and Marinette are just friends, maybe I'll have them to be best friends, I don't know.  
But don't worry, Marinette and Zara will be together!
> 
> (I don't know where the uniform came from, but I really like it so I'm using it)


	16. Strong-Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil it, read to find out what the title means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this had been done before and I don't want to be accused of stealing.
> 
> (It's been a while, I'm trying to get back on it now so try to be patient if I mess something up.)

_You have been taken advantage of. You certainly don't want that to happen again._

_I'm giving you the power to turn everything in reality into your art style. They will punish the people who ridiculed you._

_In return, I want you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do we have a deal?_

Henri just stood there, emotionless. They're all trying to break him out of it, but nothing was working. Marinette was about to run away to transform, but something was making her not run, like she has to stay for something.

Marc stood in front of him. This time, not running away like from the other Akumas. Taking his hands. "Listen if you can. Don't let Hawk Moth akumatize you! What you heard were false! I will explain everything! Please...just don't let him take over you." Marc let go of his hands. He was going to turn and walk away until someone took his hands and held them, not letting go. He looked up at Henri who's staring at him now.

"No Hawk Moth, It's not a deal." Wait. _That never happened before to anybody!_ "I would believe in someone I trust the most than someone with lies trying to break us apart." _What's going on?_ "You can feed us all the lies you want. So just so you know," Grabbing his sunglasses, "I will never destroy Paris just because of a lie!", throwing them on the ground and smashing them. The purple butterfly came out of the broken sunglasses. Marc and Chloe were shocked that he broke out of it, nobody had done that.

"What about the Akuma?" Marc asked while looking at the Akuma flying away until Marinette jumped out and catches the butterfly. "Marinette!" Chloe yelled out, Marinette was ignoring them all. "I'm not letting you do this again Hawk Moth. I'm tired of your akumatizations."_ Where's Ladybug? Or Chat Noir?_ "You've seen what happened Hawk Moth, he broke out of the connection. He's not weak like they are." _Her ex-classmates?_ A bright flash appeared, Marinette opened her hand and a white butterfly flew away from it.

Henri groaned, holding his head. "W-What happened?" he's a bit confused but remembered some. Marc just hugged, "You were almost akumatized! But somehow, you were able to break it.", "Plus, Marinette was able to turn the butterfly back to normal." Chloe added. They all looked at Marinette who is sitting on her knees staring down, Zara kneeled down. "Is everything okay Mari?" She and Henri are still new but hey, a lot can change in five years. Marinette just looked at her, "Since you all saw, I guess you should all know." She paused, "There is something I've been hiding from everyone for three years."

\----------

They're back at the bakery and in Marinette room. Her parents left a note saying they're out of baking supplies and are going to the store to get more. She also got a text from Lucca saying there's a slight delay so he will be arriving late. Zara texted Raphel saying that she and Henri have to do some important things first so they won't be home for another hour. Chloe called her dad saying that she's safe but won't be home until she decided to. Marc got a call from his mom saying that she already picked up Darcy so he can hang out with friends but as long as he back before dark.

"Zara, Henri, I know you two just moved here. I know it's all hard to take in." Marinette was explaining more but was interrupted. "Actually, I do want to hear what's going on." Zara said, "Since we're going to be living in Paris for now on, it's best that we learn everything that happened here." Henri said. Marinette sighed, "Okay then, but you all have to promise me that you can't tell anyone. Paris could be in serious danger! Promise?" They all nodded. She sighed again.

"You all saw me purify the Akuma. As you all know, Ladybug is the only person who can purify them. So if you can put these two together." She explained. "You're Ladybug?" Chloe asked, "So now it's known." She said. "I would've thought that you were Ladybug. I mean, you two have the same hairstyle." Zara pointed out. "And you gave us the miraculous because you knew us longer." Henri added. "You two both are correct." Marinette said. "I knew I was right all along, you actually are our everyday ladybug." Marc smiled, "They started calling Lila their everyday Ladybug, but I stuck with you.", "You trusted me the most than anyone." Marinette smiled a bit, he's is still on her side. "Ladybug helped me fight other Akumas, Marinette helped me get back together with my mom. You helped me become a better person." Chloe said. "I actually figured it out but I didn't tell anyone."

"Wow, you were all figuring out who I was?" Marinette was shocked. Alya spent years trying to figure out who Ladybug was while they all figured out quickly. "I knew it was you for a while, Marc trusted his gut, and the Bourrets may be smarter than I thought." Chloe summed it up. "And Alya still hadn't figured it out yet." Marinette laughed, "Probably because she's still stuck under Lila spell, or just stupid enough to see." Chloe said and everyone laughed. "Okay, I have two questions. One, how are you able to transform? And two, do you know who Chat Noir is?" Marc asked. Marinette set her bag on her desk, opened it and something small and crimson flew out of it.

"So you all figured it out." The small crimson said and somehow, they're all not freaking out. "You can transform using whatever this is?" Henri asks, "Yes, I am what they call, a Kwami.", "Her name is Tikki, she's really sweet." Marinette held out her hands, letting the Kwami land on it. "I used to have a Kwami too." Chloe said, "You used to?" Zara asked. "Yep. unfortunately, I got out of control with it and had to give it back to her." Chloe frowned a bit. "Well, you're showing improvement on your personality and you knew who I was for a while. I'm thinking of giving it back to you." Marinette said and Chloe brightened up at that, having hope.

"And for question number two, No. I don't know who Chat Noir is. We promised that we keep our identity a secret from each other." Marc nodded understandably. "Now, to talk about what happened at the park, I don't know how Henri broke out of it. From all of the akumatizations I've seen, none of them had been able to do it. Tikki, do you know anything about it?" Marinette asked Tikki who is still sitting on her hand. "I think so. It's not exactly rare for it to happen, there are researches about it. You can look it up, I think it's called Strong-minded or something like that." Tikki answered. She couldn't remember a lot but it was rare for something like that to happen.

Marinette set Tikki down at her desk and turned on her computer to look for it, everyone surrounded behind her to see too. She looked up strong-minded but nothing useful came up, just definitions of it. Then she looked up 'Ladybug Strong-minded' and a few interesting things popped up. She clicked at the top one, the Wikipedia one. "I think this is the one." Marinette said and it was the one. She began reading what it said.

"Look! It's called 'The Strong-minded Power'." (It's also called quat aleuqul alqawia in Arabic but she couldn't pronounce it.) "The Strong-minded Power is an ability that is not too rare for humans. This type of power can help humans recognize lies, be intelligent, unable to get manipulated or taken advantage of, and also won't be under the influence of anything. This type of power was first discovered during Egyptian times when La Déesse Coccinelle claimed to see the lies through the Egyptian ruler, Cleopatra. It was brought up again when Tentomushi said to see through lies of a civilian and was unable to be manipulated by a villain. Its last recordation was around 300 to 200 years ago, as there had been no claims of it since."

Everyone was surprised that it's actually a power that existed. It's said to be rare and Henri may have that power, but they all see through the lies too. Maybe they have that power too?

"There's more!" Marinette continued. "The ability was rumored to be genetic, or that only superheroes can have it. The superhero rumors were proven false when a regular citizen was proven to have the ability. It was also claimed that people who had been manipulated can see their alternative selves, or in other words, 'Akumatized-selves'. They were only able to see their alternative selves in their dreams but most often in the real world and were able to communicate with them. The humans who had been manipulated are the only ones who can see them, as well as the other alternative selves too. It was never proven that the alternative selves have their own dimension, or that people who were never manipulated can see their alternative selves."

Marinette finished reading and everyone was dumbfounded from what they heard. "Wait, we can see our akumatized-selves?!" Henri asked, "Marc had been akumatized once and I've been too three times and we both never saw ourselves in our akumatized forms!" Chloe claimed and added, "Plus, how are they able to do that? We all can see through Lila lies, maybe we have them too?" Marinette was scrolling and looking though to find the answers. "I think I found it." Marinette said and read out loud again.

"It was said to take about three days to a week to see their alternative selves, sometimes it will take a month. The only confirmed way that humans gained the ability was that they were once weak-minded until it improved by breaking out of something their mind was trapped in. The alternative selves could help the people keep it strong, if it gets weak, they'll disappear. They will stay by their regular selves side all their life until their death. It was said that the alternative selves will keep the regular selves out of danger and warn them when a disaster is coming, also consoling them too. If a person has two or more alternative selves, the recent form they were manipulated into or the most powerful form will stay by their regular selves side."

"So, they're like guardian angels?" Marc asked when Marinette finished reading. "Apparently." Marinette said and turned to face them. "I may be wrong, but I think you all have this power." Turning to Chloe. "Chloe, I think you 'broke out' of yours when you said you wanted to be independent. You were trapped by having everything handed to you. And since your recent akumatization was Miracle Queen, there is a chance that Miracle Queen is your 'guardian angel'. Chloe was surprised by that. If Marinette was right, she may see Miracle Queen between 3 days to a week or a month. "Wait! So it's like the akumatized people are on the good side now?" She asked and Marinette nodded.

"And Marc." Turning to Marc. "Your only akumatization is Reverser, so you will only see him on your side. I think you broke out of yours when you lost your feelings for Nathaniel and began gathering courage." Marinette said. "Love had me trapped?" Marc asked, "It seems like it." Marinette said, "But I lost feelings for him two weeks ago, shouldn't I see my other self now?" he asks another one, "I'm not exactly 100% on this, but I think you didn't fully break out of it until today. Or it will take a month for him to appear." She answered him.

She now facing the Bourret siblings. "Henri, you almost got akumatized and that it never happened to Zara, there is a chance that you two may not see yours." Marinette said. "Is there a chance that our other selves would try to communicate to our real selves?" Zara asked, "It said it was never proven but I think it's possible since you two can easily see through lies and are impossible to be taken advantage of. Although I think it'll take a few months to improve your minds for it to happen." The website did say it's possible but can't be proven if people claimed it first and researched it.

Marinette was going to look through more information about until her phone buzzed to see it was a text from Lucca, saying he's on his way to the bakery. "I love to go through more but Lucca is on his way so we have to stop here." They were a bit sad that they all wanted to find more information about that power. "I'll look through it again myself and will send you some interesting information if I could find some." Everyone agreed and were getting ready to leave, texting their drivers to pick them up, Marc doesn't live that far from the bakery so he'll be able to walk.

They all said their goodbyes as the siblings walk to the school, Marc going to his home, and Chloe standing by the door, waiting for her limo which arrived in about 3 minutes and left with her in it. Marinette stood around the bakery for about 2 minutes until she saw Lucca standing in front of the door. She lets him in, offered him a croissant, went to her room and started studying.

It went good, Lucca is a good tutor and Marinette understood everything. It went on for an hour until Marinette's parents came home, around the same time Lucca has to leave. Tom and Sabine thanked Lucca for working with her and will see him again tomorrow. He said he was glad to work with her, shook their hands, waved, and left. Everything was getting better for her.

Well, except the Strong-minded power they found out.

Marinette is not even sure she has it too, she's Ladybug and she never had been akumatized. But she did see through lies and had been developing intelligent lately.

Maybe she does have it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be stupid but I like it.  
Again, I don't know if this had been done before and definitely do not want to be accused!
> 
> (I would've done this in future chapters but it probably will be confusing)


	17. New informations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about the power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long update.  
I'm trying to get back on track now.

After her patrol with Chat Noir, Ladybug wasn't feeling tired, could be from running around and looking for akumas, or it could be from the Prozac medications. One of the side effects are sleep problems, and now it's not much of a problem to her since she's homeschooled and could sleep during the day. She still has to face Chat Noir's crazy fantasy of them being soulmates, he wouldn't listen to her telling him that she only sees him as a friend and a partner. Not telling him that she's developing feelings again for a girl.

No akumas happened, even though mostly one akuma happens every day. An almost akumatization sometimes count, maybe that's why none happened or that Hawkmoth is on a break. Thankfully, Chat Noir stopped talking about that fantasy when both of their Miraculous beeped, warning that they're about to turn back. They both waved to each other, well, Chat blew a kiss and Ladybug mentally groaned, ignoring the kiss and throwing the yo-yo and leaving the spot.

She got home just in time to de-transform back to her civilian self, changing into her pajamas and giving Tikki a cookie. She wants to lay down now but she wanted to look up more info about this 'Strong-minded' power. She couldn't sleep now, so why not do it anyway.

Tikki fell asleep after eating the cookie so that gave Marinette some peace. She turned on her computer and got to searching about the mysterious power the group might have.

It's been a few hours and Marinette found some interesting things.

The alternatives selfs shares the same personalities as their regular self, and depending on the person IQ, the alternatives will be 10 times smarter than them. There were no records of them going out of control. When interviewed someone with it, they claimed that they 'Are only formed to protect them and keep the world safe.', others claimed that they don't see a point in causing troubles. It is proven that the alternatives can talk the regulars out of suicide and inflicting pain onto someone.

While looking through more, Marinette found something that got her thinking about Lila and the others in her former class.

There are only five records of them causing pain to their real selves. If the real have severe mental disorders or are manipulative (Ex: pathological lying, inflicting troubles), the alternatives will get very weak and never show to them. They will try to cause accidents to them to snap them out of it, but never death. Only for three cases that it worked for them, one resulted in continuing to cause trouble, and one resulted in accidental death. They will never cause accidents to the real that has no mental problems and never manipulative.

If the reals are being taken advantage of, the alternatives are also weak and will try to snap them out of it too, but no proofs claimed it worked. It's likely that they snap out on their own to improve their power.

_Wow..._was all Marinette could think.

She thought back to when Lila spoke to her in Italian when she claimed that she was in an accident. Now Marinette was thinking that maybe she did get involved caused either Volpina or Chameleon, then she thought Lila could be lying about it, but who knows if she actually got involved or not.

Marinette wondered if heroes could see their alternatives selves. She looked through it, it seems like the computer read her mind because there was only one case of it. It reads that La Coccinelle was once manipulated. She stated that it was hard to focus with it by her side but it never caused physical troubles. Marinette was almost akumatized into Princess Justice, so it's possible but it was never finished and she never even seen her.

She spent the whole night looking through it that she never even realized that it's morning until her phone buzzed. She looked away from the new info to see a text from Chloe.

_A new day, the new me still continue on! Good morning btw!_ The text read.

Marinette smiled at the text, if Chloe does have the power, then she couldn't wait to see how she and Queen Wasp or Miracle Queen would get along, same as for Marc too.

As for Lila if she does happen to have it, then she hopes Volpina or Chameleon will snap some sense to her one day.

Marinette texted good morning to her too and went to text Zara that she stayed up all night and will be sleeping now so she doesn't have to worry about her.

_I know Zara will be a caring girlfriend, I just know she will._

Marinette yawned and turned off her computer. She'll send the new information to everyone when she wakes up. Crawling into her bed and falling asleep right away when she got comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have the story planned out.  
Thank you all for being patient if you're still reading this.
> 
> I'm imagining that it's like Persona 5, except the personas are the akumatized villains.


End file.
